Wait For Me, An Ayame Sohma love story
by Almathia
Summary: A foreign Silver wolf lays on the cold snow passed out. Young 17 year old Ayame finds the wolf and brings her back to health. Now 8 years pass, what has become of the 27 year old Ayame and the silver wolf? Ayame X OC
1. Chapter 1

Snow was falling down near a large lake. If you were to stand in a high place, you would not have notice a creature walking throw the snow.

In Japan, it was winter and for the last week it has been snowing non-stop and it worried the creature. As the creature took a few more steps, it fell down on the snow, all worn out. Due to the long traveling and can early find food since all the animals were in hibernation. Slowly the creatures yellow piercing eyes closed and let the snow fall.

"Come on you slow pokes! Can you see that the frozen lake calls for us boys?" Dramatically young seven-teen year old Ayame Sohma said at his two friends.

"I really don't know how you can run through all this snow Aya." The young Shigure sighed as he saw how off Ayame has gone off.

"Don't run too far Ayame." The serious young Hotori warm Ayame. But it was too late; Young Ayame was too far to hear them. "Great..."

Ayame turns back and noticed that he had left his friends behind. As well he sees he lost sight of them.  
"Oh well. I will wait for them on the lake." He happily says and starts to run down the path that leads to the lake. Ayame's face then comes in contact to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" He demands with a teary face. He looks behind and sees that he had tripped on a creature that was covered in snow. The reason he didn't see it was because its fur was as white as snow. He gets on his feet and paths the snow of him.

"Well I hope you are happy, you had made me fall onto the ground." Ayame says with a glare to the creature. He couldn't tell what kind of creature it was so he got a bit closer to get a better look.

"Eh? What is a dog doing out here?" He asked himself. He looks around to see if its owner was looking for it or a house nearby, which there shouldn't be because all was Sohma properties.

"_Call me a dog again...and I...well bite you."_ A faint femininevoice said behind him. He swiftly turns toward the dog...errs whatever it was, and saw that its eyes were opened. But who jested talked? Was the snow getting to him?"Oh, good! The dog is alive." Ayame smiled then he started into the dogs or whatever it was into its yellow piercing eyes.

"_I'm warning you snake_" Ayame's eyes widen as he saw that the dog did talk! The snow wasn't getting into him. But a talking dog? The only dog that he knows that talks is his dear friend Shigure. And he was a black dog, not white.

"How is it possible?" He asked himself, not believing that there are more animals talking other then the cursed Sohma's. The dog's eyes closed for a moment and talked once again.

"_I don't understand how a...Snake can turn into a human_." The dog opens its eyes again and stares at Ayame, trapping him in its eyes...or her eyes. _"A snake is not a spirit animal_..."

Ayame was confused, He didn't know what she was talking about. But he did know that the dog was weak and was slowly fainting back to unconsuisness. He wanted to know more of this dog that can trap him into her eyes. "Listen I want to help you so will you let me take you back to our house?" Ayame asked the fallen dog but it was too late. It was unconsusis again.

"Well if it can't bite, then it can't do any harm!" The smiling Ayame declared. His path the snow of her fur,with both arms, he slowly scoped up the dog and began to walk back to the house. Totally forgetting that he was goanna meets his friends at the lake.

Darkness once again. Not being able to fend for her was a disgrace as a wolf. Her pride told her to fight even though he was weak. But she did not sense danger from the snake, so she once again fell into the darkness. Then she felt something warm on her. And smelled milk near her as well, warm milk.  
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. She was on a bed in a place unknown to her. Then she looked on her and saw that the warm thing was a quiet and was layer onto of her. She looked toward the table that was next to the bed, there was warm milk on a bottle. But what confused her was that she was not in the forest. _Was it the snake that brought me here?  
_"Oh!You're awake! That good!" She turned toward the door there the young snake stood with a purple Chinese looking dress. "I was so worried that maybe you have died. What a relief!" He smiled as he came closer toward the bed, but stayed a few feet's away. Smart boy.

"_You brought me here_?" The boy nodded enthusiastic. She sighed, glad that she was taken care off but disappointed that it wasn't on her only to survive. _"I thank you snake."_

_  
_"Oh stop that with the snake," He said with a frown, "My name is Ayame Sohma." He did a posed with his eyes close, Head facing upward, chest puffed up and a hand on his chest. Sprinkles shining around him, looking pound, which made the wolf sweat drop.

"_Right..." _She answered. Ayame feeling more trusted with her got closer to the table and poured the milk into a dish and put it next to her.

"Here my dear new friend, you need some energy back." He smiled a sexy smile. _A sexy smile....wow the snow hit me hard._ She thought. But either way she began to drink the milk.  
Ayame sat on the floor and rested his head onto of his arms on the bed and jested started at the beautiful animal in front of him. She had beautiful white soft coat for a wild dog. And had beautiful yellow piercing eyes. But she can't be wild if she talks. Where does she come from? She's too big to be a normal dog, well talking isn't normal either. But he had never seen this kind of dog, but she does remind her of something he saw on his school books. Too bad he left them at the Sohma main House. What in a teen's mind would think to bring their school books at winter break?  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realized the dog had finished her milk and sat up, The dog leaned toward his face and lick him on his right check, Which brought him back from his mind into the real world. He slightly leans away, straddles. "I beg forgiveness, I was thinking." He apologized with a smile.

The dog nodded her head. _"I know, do not worried. But nobody should leave their guard down when being near a wolf_." Ayame's eyes widen.  
"Wolf?" he gasped when she nodded. "But he doesn't have wolves in Japan." He stated and the wolf nodded her head, the side of her mouth lifted, looked like she was smirking at him. "_I noticed when I was traveling around Sna-...Ayame" _

_  
_Ayame smile when she finally used his name with that beautiful melody voice. He once again lean toward the bed and layed his head on the bed, near the wolf. He then heard a sweet chuckle from the wolf. "_You simply don't understand the danger of being close to a wolf."  
_

"Hmm, well I don't know about other wolves, but I do know you won't hurt me." He said sincerely said as he started at her eyes. He noticed the fluffy white tail wagging which brought a smirk on his face.

"Liked that huh?" He a wolf could, he know that she was blushing right now, because her ear's tiled back and her head tealeded down and her tail was bad beside her. Which named him chuckle? "I bet if you were human, you would be blushing."

She turned to him with a confused wolf expression on her. "_But I am Human."_


	2. Chapter 2

"_But I am Human_…." Ayame eye's widen. That was impossible, are there really more people that are cursed as animals? No, there are only 12 zodiac animals. And a wolf is not one of them either. Yet this wolf claims to be human.

"You are not a Sohma?" Ayame asked and the wolf nodded no.

_"If I were to transform into human I would not understand you." _Now it was Ayame's turn to be confused. Once the wolf saw his confused face, she chuckled. "_I don't understand japanese Ayame"_

"AH! Hahahaha your right! Silly me!" He laughed by himself.

"_I come from North America_." "Ah, North America" He smiles. Then turns servious to the wolf. "Now that I think about it, you haven't told me your name my dear Silver-Beauty friend." She then tiled her head in a confuesd way.

"_Hmm seems you are right_." Where the wolf sat, a shiny coat of misted started to sorround her and covered her completely until he couldn't see her no more. It lasted for a few seconds and the mist cleared away. And where the wolf stood, now sat a young beautiful young girl. She had long silver silky hair that reached to her bottom. Yellow piercing eyes, milky white skin and redish kissable lips. Ayame's eye traveled down from her head toward her chest. For a young girl, she had more chest then an adult japanese women. But sadly he couldn't see the color of her nibbles because her silver hair covered it. So then his eyes roam further down and then stopped as he saw her hand move the quite higher to cover her body now. Which made him frown. Such beauty shouldn't be hidden away from the world, but once his eyes came back to her face, he saw that his staring had embarrassed her. Because he was blushing a cute pinkish color. She looked so adorable. How can she do that? Be beautiful then turn cute? Ayame chuckled.

"My name is Luz" Her gental and medoly voice whispered. Ayame recognized her language. English. He remembered he had a course on english, but he didn't do too good but did understand what she said. So Luz was her name. Simple and beautiful.

"Be-u-ti-fu" Once he said that she smiled, still had a cute blush on her milky skin.

"Thank you" Her Smile then disappered. Which made Ayame frown. She sat up stright and looked toward the door. As she heard something over there. Before Ayame can ask what was wrong , Luz quickly throws the covers ontop of her and lies down and then Shigue bragse in to Ayame's room.

Ayame turns toward Shigure swiftly, surprised. He realized that he has forgotten about them and was soo hooked up with Luz to realized that they were supposed to be in the lake.

"So (pants) you were here (pants) all along Aya" Shigure stated withy a serious voice. Ayame saw that his dear friend was tired, maybe from looking for him

"Oh dear Shigure, I'm so sorry that I made you worried!" Ayame begged but then Hotori walked in as well, with a glare at him.

"What do you think you were doing Ayame? We did not see you at the lake so we thought you might have gotton lost" His angry voice said. Which made Ayame feel even worst. Especially someone you admire a lot.

"Well you see-" "OH! Is there someone hiding under you covers Aya?" Shigure asked with a perverted smirk. Which made Ayame's eyes widen in alet. He didn't Want them to see Luz's body…well no other male to see here as a matter in fact. Before Ayame could stop Shigure, He pulled the covers off the bed.

"……A dog?" Both Shigure and Hotori asked with a confused faced. The wolf growled when she heard dog from them both. Shigure then frown. Hoping it was a beautiful girl that Ayame sneaked in while they were gone.

"Ayame that's no fun. I would understand if it was a a hot girl, but a dog?" Shigure sighed sadly. Making Ayame sweat drop. Good thing that she turned back into a wolf before anyone saw her.

Hotori was staring at the dog intensely. Making Ayame and Luz feel nervous. "Say Ayame," Hitori started, "Where did you find this …dog?" another growl was heard, making ayame chuckle. Ayame then sat next to Luz, feeling that Hitori is not going to like what Ayame was about to say.

"I found her on my way to the lake, unconsises." Hitori raised an eyebrow. "And she's a wolf, not a dog." Luz's tail began to wag behind Ayame, making him smile.

"A wolf??" Shigure said shock. "But we don't have wolves roaming in Japan. Do we?"

"No we don't, which is hard for me to believe that you found a wolf near here." Hitori said as he got closer to Luz to inspect her. "She has a clean coat, shiny and healthy as well. She is not wild," Hitori turns to Ayame. "Have you been hiding a wolf here in the summer house?"

"No! I told you I founded her today." Ayame frown with tears in his eyes. "Why don't you belive me Hitori?" Hitori sighed.

"Shigure." Shigure turns to Hitori when he spoked his name.

"Yes?" "Ask her were she came from." Shigure turned toward the wolf and looked his eye's to hers. Ayame moved a little from where he was sitting. He didn't like the idea they starting to interrogate her. He was afraid that they might frighten her away.

"Alright sweet girl," Luz's ears pecked up toward Shigure, " tell me, where do you come from." A sound from her came like a mixed of a wined and growl. Shigure then laughed out loud.

"What did she said?" Hitori asked calmly. Before Shigure could answer, he took a few breaths ins and then answered his friend. "She said "_From the sky you stupid dog_"" Hitori sighed.

"There's no choice then." Ayame had a feeling he wasn't ganna like what Hitori was about to say next. "We are calling Animal Control"

At that, Luz swiftly got on all fours. Her fur standing up with a growl of warning.

"Oh oh, seems like our friend does understand us with out me speaking. " Shigure turns to Hitori, "Seems like she doesn't like the idea."

"And nither do I." Ayame stood up as well from the bed and held a hand in front of Luz, protecting here. Which confused Hitori and Shigure. Ayame very serious. "I am sorry Hitori, but I can't agree with you on this one."

Hitori just stares at him for a second then closes his eyes. "Wolves aren't native here, Letting her run out lose might cause us problems here. She might not even survive." Ayame eyes widen and turned toward Luz to find her staring back at him.

"Give me some time please." Ayame said without breaking his eye contact with Luz.

"Time for wh-" "As you wish, let's go Shigure." Hitori exited the room with a confused Shigure behind him and closed the door.

Once Ayame heard that they were far enough for them to talk, he sat down near Luz. He started to pet her back, making her to lay down.

"Luz my Silver-Beauty, Can you tell me why are you in Japan?" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"_As you wish Ayame."_ She then turned her heard forward, as in lost in thought. "_About a year ago, the head of the wolf pack talked to the head of the eagles. Since I was the first female to be born in 300 years, they wanted to keep the blood pure. So they wanted me to mate with another wolf within the __back at age 16_." Ayame's eye's widen.

"They wanted you to mate, as in get pregnant? At age 16?" Luz nodded which made Ayame eyes darken.

_" Since most males wolf were going around into peoples bed from different cultures, the wanted to at least have wolf with wolf in the pack. But I didn't want that and once I heard what they wanted me to do, I knew that the only way was to leave America. For if I stayed there, they will track me down. So going over seas, they will lose my scent and not know where I would be." _She then turned toward Ayame with sad eyes. "_When I got here, I didn't know what else to do. So if I can't live as a human. Then I was ganna live as a wolf. But the winter was unexpected and I was not ready for it. I don't know this place to know where the animals are. So here I am Ayame_."

Ayame just sat there, taking in all what Luz had said. For a teen-age girl she sure had a hard life. He couldn't believe that she had come here all by herself, yet here she was. Ayame felt more protected for her now. "Luz," She turned to him. "I will try my best to help you as much as I can." He turned to her and locked his eye's in those yellow piercing one's of hers. "Even If I have to leave school, I can find a job and support you. I will do everything in my power to help you." He said as he got closer to her.

Luz eye's widen when he said that. This surprised her too much. They just meant and yet he was going to drop everything and live with really touched her heart deeply.

A shiny mist surrounded Luz's body once again and arms surrounded him around his neck. Ayame shocked looks down at the beautiful girl is his arms and returns the embrace. Pulling her closer to his body, her big chest against his flat chest. He lowers his head to her hair and breaths in her scent.

"Thank you so much Ayame." Ayame listens carefully to understand her language. Then she pulls away slowly and looks up to his face with a smile. "But I don't want you to leave school." Ayame understood some of it. Not leave school . "I will get on my feet and when I do," Her hands rose to his face and brought him closer to her. "_I will come back to you_." She kissed him with warm lips. He couldn't believe this beauty in his arms was kissing him, But returned her kiss with a passionate one. The more they kissed, every second it turn hotter and hotter. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to stay with him, but she said something about feet and come back to him. But what do feet got to do with any of these? He didn't know, he didn't care, just this wolf that he found today in his arms. She then pulled herself to the back, taking him with her, and now he was on top of her. His Shoulder length hair covering in there kiss. It seem that there kissed lasted years, but they both separated to breath. Ayame stared down at Luz with sad eyes. She return a sad smile as mist started to surround her once again. "_I will come back to you if you wait for me_." She said as she moved away from Ayame with the mist clearing of her wolf body. She jumped on the window and opened it with a paw and looks back at him. He wanted to stop her, afraid that she might not come back, but she said she will, so he will believe in her word. So he nodded.

"I will wait for you." Then she jumped of the window and landed on the snow covered land and began to run into the wildness. "I will wait for you….for an eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

8 years pass.

"Aya!" Shigure Shockley gasped when he noticed that Ayame all passed years hasn't dated a girl or taken a girl at all. Shigure worried had been trying for years to hook him up with a women, but Ayame would either say "She's not good enough for me!" or would just take one glance and walk away. Ayame doesn't know why he's been like this for 8 years. And that was the end of it. Shigure's hair has grown a bit since he was a teenager as well with Ayame. Well Ayame's hair has grown even longer that it reached passed his shoulders and stopped on his lower back. They were both full grown men and very sexy. He has tried to make him talk and has always stray him from the topic, now there's no getting away. He has invited Ayame over to his house when Yuki has gone school. And now sat in the table with the doors closed. "You haven't dated a women for 8 years!!! And I think you haven't had sex either!"

"Yes and so what?" Ayame asked with a bored tone staring at his old worried friend. He has gotten away so much before , now it seems that he won't be able too. "Was this the reason you called me out from my shop Shigure? I thought you wanted to get naughty with my body." Fake tears come out of Ayame's closed eyes. "Maybe I don't want to take another women because I might be in love with you Shigure"

"Oh Aya, I also-" Shigure realized he was distracting him from the top-ic once again. "Ah! See ? there you go again"

Ayame tsked. "Oh just leave me alone with that my dear friend." Ayame said as he waved the topic off. Making Shigure bang his head on the table out of frustration. "By the way, where is Hatori?"

Hatori looked for a shop famous for fixing clothing and costom making them as well. He would have asked Ayame to do it, but he knew he was bissy at Shigure house and he needed it now. A nurse told him where to find the place but he didn't seem really good with small shops. Well he assumes it's a small shop. Annoyed he parks the car on the side of the street and takes his suit that was ripped and looks around_. I know it's around here. _He noticed a young girl with a shopping bag that said Sakura's Fantasy in purple cursive letters.

"Excuse me child." The girl stopped and looked over him. "Where would the Sakura's Fantasy be at?" He asked.

"Ah. It's right around the corner, you can't miss it." Apparently it has been missing it for minutes now. "I can show you if you like mister."

Hatoru nodded. "That would be most appreciated." And so the girl showed him where it was and she was right, it was hard to miss. It wasn't a small shop as he thought it would be. It was a huge store with people coming in and out of it. (It was as big as Bell's) It also had another restaurant next to with Sakura's Famous Food. It seems the owner was making money on both of them. "Thank you." He thanked the girl and made his way there.

"Welcome to Sakura's Fantasy!" a worker from the stored greeted. It seemed a bissy day for this store and that worried Hatori that he wouldn't get his suit fixed today. "How can I help you?"

"I need a fixing on this as soon as possible. I don't care the cost." The lady nodded.

"Please right this way then." She started to led him to the left side of the store. He looked around and saw a lot of clothing. A lot of anime costumes, nurses, waitress, ect clothing with all different designs and types. No wonder it was popular. Then he saw workers sewing and measuring other people's clothing. But they all looked pretty bissy to attend him. "Please wait a moment I will get someone." The lady bowed and went to the back to get someone.

"Lady Luz?" the young worker called before knocking. A low melody voice answered "enter." And so she did. The office was neat. A pretty big room. Had to black desks. Once with a computer and papers neatly stacked and one where Lady Luz had clothing when she was working on them. Then the young worker eye's landed on her boss and couldn't help but smile. The thing she loved working in Sakura was that her lady was a kind and beautiful person. Lady Luz looked up from where she was working and looked over to her.

"Ah, young Kanna, what can I do for you?" Kanna couldn't help but blush everything she looked into Lady's Luz beautiful face. She had long silver hair that passed a bit from her waist, some from the front she it a bit short from the rest. But once she gets to work she pulls it into a bum. Her yellow enchaining piercing eyes always made her feel in a trance. Milky white skin made her red full lips stand out. Her chest was something Kanna herself wished for, because she knew every men would love a women with chest. Today she wore a silver and gold silk Chinese dress that hugged all her body, showing all the right curves. Lady Luz was a perfect women. She was even found attractive among the women. Kanna had long ago discovered a year ago when she began working in Sakura's Fantasy that she was indeed attractive to Lady Luz as a women, not a friend.

"There is a man that wants his clothing fix ASAP. He says he doesn't care for the payment. But all the worker are bissy at the moment, Lady Luz." Kanna said with a pink blush and waited for her answer. With a slight nod and she pushed away the clothing she was working on.

"Bring him in please."

"As you wish." Kanna bowed and walked out the office, clothing the door behind. Kanna now began to worry. She jested realized that the man was indeed handsome. She worried that Lady Luz might find him attractive and might consider going out with him. For a year that Kanna has worked in the store she hasn't seen once Lady Luz go out with a man. She has even asked the workers before her and they also said they haven't see her with another man. It gave her some hope. Though she hasn't found the corage to ask Lady Luz.

"Silly me, she hasn't gone out with men before, so why worry now." Kanna when to get the waiting man.

The young worker showed him to an office at the back. The worker had told him the Boss of the store would take care of him right away. The worker knocked once and they her a "come in."

Once Hatori entered he was greeted with Yellow familiar eye's. The women was beautiful. And he saw her eye's widen a bit, then return to normal.

"My my, isn't this a treat." Hatori rose an eye brow and the worker beside him had a confused face. "A Sohma comes to me at last. I am Luz, the owner of Sakura's Fantasy." Hatori nodded at the introduction.

"How do you know of me?" A smirk appeared in her lips.

"Not of you but a friend of you. Please sit take a seat." Hatori sat and the Lady then turned to her worker and nodded. The young worker headed for the door hastentainly. Once the door closed, Hatori got serious.

"Do you know anything of the Sohma's?" He feared he might have to erase her mind if she knows something she shouldn't.

"Mr. Sohma, what have you brought me to fix for you?" She asked with both elbows on the table, supporting her head from the chine with her hand facing down. She looked very sexy in that position. He pulled out his coat from it's protector. "This got ripped on the arm almost complexly." He said as he got up and gave it to her. She took it with grace and look over it.

"This it take a few minutes." Hatori nodded. Then there was a knock.

"Enter." And the worker from before opened the door slightly.

"I came to ask if you wanted coffee?"

"I would like some, and you Sohma?" Hatori gave a nodded, He needed a coffee to get though this day.

"Thank you." The worker nodded and closed the door. And Luz got back to work. Hatori looked arounf the office and noticed a photo of an old women with a white dog….a familiar white dog. Unconsciously he got up and walked over to the photo and took a closer look. The old Japanese women was dressed in a kimono sitting on the grass with a big white dog sitting next to her. One thing that stood out of the photo was the dog's yellow eyes.

"Grandma was the former owner of Sakura's Fantasy and Sakura'sm famous food." Hatori turned to Luz as she was still working on sewing his coat. "She was a skilled women and thought me everything she could so that I could take over when she couldn't. She passed away 4 years ago and I have been running this place for 3 years now." She flipped the coat over and started sewing again. There was a knock on the door. Lady Luz chuckled a melody yet sexy chuckle. "Kanna no need to knock"

The worker entered with a slight blush and a tray with coffee and cookies. "I-I'm sorry my lady. Um- here are the coffer Sir and my lady Luz." Hatori walked over to the worker and took his and Luz coffee.

"Thank you very much." He then walked over to Luz and put the coffe on her desk. It slightly bothered the worker. Those movements were way to friendly for two strangers that just meant.

"Thank you Sohma." Once again hesitantly the worker closed the door. Luz took a drink of her coffee and once again Hatori turned toward the photo.

"What of the dog?" A cough was heard and he turn to her to see her glare. A very Familiar glare. "Have we meant before?" Hatori finally asked. Before she could answer Hatori's phone rang. "Excuse me."

Luz Watched as he picked up his cell phone. He hasn't changed much when she saw him 7 years ago. Well he has grown into a handsome man that's for sure. But he was still serious and very calm as well. She wonders if Ayame has changed? Two years ago she went back to the lake, hoping she would find ayame, but she didn't. For 2 years she has been searching for him and she has come across with other Sohma's but never the Snake.

"What is it?" Hatori asked with a monotone.

"Why do you still coast ally bother him with he doesn't want it Shigure." Luz turned to him when she heard that dog's name as she continue on sewing his coat. _So they still stay in contact with each others?_

"I am getting my coat fixed at the moment, and I got a meeting to go to. I cannot go at your house at this time Shigure." Then there was a pause.

"Getting my coat fixed but someone else is not cheating on you Ayame." Luz's eyes widen the name of the snake she has been searching for. "If you are going to cry, I will hang up."

"Excuse me Sohma, Your coat is ready." Hatori was about to say his good bye's, She interrupted. "Before you hang up, may I speak to Ayame Sohma?" She asked as she held his coat to him. He gave him a confused look to her. "Please." He stood there. Perhaps thinking and then slowly nodded.

"As you wish." And he handed the phone.

"Hatori you still there?" Ayame asked with teary eyes, thinking that maybe Hatori had hang up on him…again. He was about to hang up when he heard a female voice. A voice that made his heard skip a beat.

"Hello my sneaky snake." A voice…her voice that he had long to hear. That melody voice now held a sexiness in it. Was he losing his mind again? Was he really now hearing the one woman he yearned for over the phone of his admiring friend? What if he answered? Will Hatori answer instead? Will he once again tell himself it was all in his head like so many times?

"Hmm, What's this? Not even a single hello." Said her upset voice. Realization came to him. This was real. She was on the phone. Hatori phone.

"Lu…Luz?" Ayame whispered, unsure. "Is it really you?" A chuckle was heard. The one sexy chuckle he had missed too much. He closed his eye's and savored her beautiful voice. His heart beated faster and yet he looked calm and happy.

"Aya? You alright?" His dear friend asked when he saw the sudden changed in Ayame's mood. He was all playful just a second ago and then all of a sudden he became clam and happy? Was it really Horoti he was even talking to? He never done that expression to anyone. He didn't get a respond back from ayame.

"Yes Snake, it is me" A smile formed on his lips. He chuckled.

"I told you to call me by my name." he pouted. But he really didn't care about his name. He wanted to hear her. Wanted to be with her.

"I missed you Ayame…" she whisper with a sad voice. It made his heart ach. He missed her so much too but he didn't wanted to hear sadness in her voice. He wanted her happy, always happy. He wanted to hold her. Protect her. He was now getting the urge to run to her.

"And I missed you my dear Silver-Beauty." His own voice held sadness aswell. He was now getting the urge to run to her. "You have mastered the Japanese language my dear." She chuckled again, making his heart beat faster with happiness.

"I happened when one stays in the country for 7 years my dear snake." God how he wanted to hold her right this moment.

"Call me by my name Silver-Beauty." "No. Not until you come out of hiding, not until I'm in your arms again my snake."

Seems that she had the urge to be together as well. He will run to her and tackle her and never let go. "Where are you?" Ayame whisper lustfully.

"I need to now, how much will it be?" Ayame heard Hatori voice.

"It will be nothing, giving my the chance to talk to him is more then enough." He heard her respond to him.

"Luz tell me where you are." Ayame panicked now. He no longer stayed seated, but was on his legs and started to pace.

"My dear Snake, meet me in the central park." Then he didn't hear her voice no more, But Hatori voice.

"Ayame how does she know about you?" but Ayame didn't answer. He gave the phone to Shigure and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luz tell me where you are." Ayame panicked now. He no longer stayed seated, but was on his legs and started to pace.

"My dear Snake, meet me in the central park." Then he didn't hear her voice no more, But Hatori voice.

"Ayame how does she know about you?" but Ayame didn't answer. He gave the phone to Shigure and ran out the door.

Racing toward the central park, He passed people, he would bump into people, apologize without stopping to get to his Silver-Beauty.

Once he got to Central Park he started to look around. Looking for a person with Silver hair. But never found one. He would be turning around, looking every single place. Then he asked people passing by if they seen a women with silver hair, and they would nod no. A frown started to appear on his face. Would she really come? He then sat on a seat. Looking at the ground, his hair covering his sorrow. His hands clasped together with a tight grip. He didn't want to cry. Pain started to swell up in his chest. He started to tremble. Losing hope as every second passed. _Where are you Luz? _

"Are you done running around like a crazy man?" A melody voice said behind him. His heart jumped. He slowly turned his head behind and there she was. She stood with all pride and glory. With her arm crossed, leveling her big chest higher, dressed in a silver and gold Chinese dress, her silver long hair blowing in the wind with a smirk on her red lips. He slowly stood, careful not to make a fast movement. Afraid that it might be his mind playing tricks on him again. A sad smile formed in her lips now.

"I don't get a hug now?" her sad voice said. Without realizing it, he ran right to her once he heard her sad voice, and picked her up and twirled her around in happiness. She laughed with happiness and tears in her eyes. That what he wanted her happy. He was even happier, his own heart jumped with joy once he touched her. Held her in the air. Once he put her down he brought her to him, smash into he other into a tight hug. He embraced her with both arms, not wanting to let her go and she also held him closer to her. Both chests tightly together, he felt her breath on his neck and he lower his face into her hair. Taking in her scent that he missed so much. He couldn't help it now, tears started to come from his eyes. So he muzzled his face into her hair until he found her milky neck and started to kiss it. He heard her moan in pleasure, which brought a smile on his lips. "You teaser" she whisper on his neck, which sent shivers down to his spine.

Luz pulled slightly away from her Snake to look at his face. He was even more beautiful from when she last remembered. His yellow-green eyes always enchanted her. She rose her hand toward the side of his face and pulled him to her until his lips touched her's into a blissful kiss. They started like that, but Ayame pulled her more to him. Smashing his lips to her, which didn't bother her, more like it aroused her. One of his hands was on her neck, trapping her in his lips and the other hand was on her waist, pushing her more to his body. The kiss got more passionate and more demanding. She then felt his tongue licking across her lower lip, asking for permission. She smirk and teased him by not opening her lips. She heard a groan from him. Making her chuckle. Before she could open her lips, The sound of hands clapping around them stopped their kiss.

They both separated from there kiss and saw that people surrounded them, clapping for the young couple. A pink blush rose in her cheeks, embarzied she digs her face into Ayame's chest, hiding from view. Making Ayame chuckle when he saw her.

"Your so cute my Luz." Ayame whispered in her ear, making more heat come to her face. "Thanking all for your clapping, but we must go now, hahaha!" Ayame said as he pulled her with him from the crowed. He pulled her more into the trees, away from people and more into nature. Finally when they were alone did he stopped and smashed his lips to her's again. He once again licked her lower lip and she smirk again. She felt his lower hand reach to her bottom and gromp her hard, which made her gasp and moan out of pleasure.

Ayame took his opportunity and slipped his tongue into her warm blissful mouth. Oh how he missed her taste. She was her drug that he could not go without it. His paradise and his heaven. But sadly he will have to leave it for some other time. So he slowly broke from her kiss, making her whine from the lost of his tongue in her mouth, making him chuckle. "I know my dear, but if we continue, I might tackle you to the ground and have no mercy on you."

"Who said that I wouldn't want that?" she whispered full of lust. Ayame chuckle and kissed her on the forehead. "You are just a teaser Ayame."

"You don't know how much I want you but we are going to talk." Ayame said as he lowered himself down to the grass and sat. Luz began to lower herself, but sat herself on his lap and cubble against him.

"As you wish." She embrace him close and he did that same and pulled her body closer to his, loving the feel of her next to his.

"Tell me what happened from when you left." She nodded.

"When I left I headed toward the mountains to find a city, but found one small house with an old lady there for vacations. When she saw me, she took me in. Started to fed me and shower me." She looked over to him with sad eyes. "She was a kind old lady, and yet she was all alone in the world. I couldn't leave her alone after she gave me a home and food. So she took me back with her. As so I guess I became a pet to her." She snuggle her head under his chin and sigh. "One day she became ill and clasped on the floor. Out of panic I transformed and helped her to a bed. And watched her for the night. Once I saw her getting better, I transformed back. Once she was up from the bed, one day she told me. _"No need to hide my child, I know that you are special." _So I didn't, She started to teach me Japanese, sewing and cooking Japanese foods. I was with her for 4 years then one night she told me "_My time here is not much child. I have made you my heir. You are now owner of my shops. I know you will do good with them." _Then the next day…she passed away with a smile on her wrinkled lips. That night I cried a lot. She gave me a lot. A home, her work from all her life, to someone who isn't her blood." She curled up closer to him and he embraced her tighter to him. "So for 3 years I have been running her shops. I have tried to search for you. But I ran into other Sohma's but never to you. And then I get an urgent costumer that wanted his coat fixed now." She looked up to Ayame with a playful smile. "I gatta say, Hatori has grown into a handsome man." Ayame frown.

"Now now, Don't make Hatori my enemy." Luz chuckled and lead closer to his lips and kissed him an innocent kiss

"Never." She whisper in his lips and then separated. "Back to the story, he started telling me if we have meant somewhere before, and then your dog friend called. Then I heard your name and I asked him if I could talk to you and here we are." She get closer to his lips again. "Now my snake, have you been faithful?"

Ayame does a face like he was insulted. "Of course I have-" A cold chill passed thought, making Ayame transform. Luz cough and waved the smoke away to revile a silver snake on top of Ayame clothing. Luz chuckled.

"You look so cute when you are a snake my dear Ayame." Ayame chuckles and starts to slid his way under her dress and climb up to her neck top pushing her though her hair. Can't really tell a snake was there because he bend in with her hair.

"I change when it get's cold of a sudden. Now that I think about it, I don't change when I hug you. Why is that?" He asked himself. Luz confused then asked.

"What do you mean?" He turned his snake . "The Sohma's are cruse and we can't hug the opposite sex with out changing, it's an exception with females members of the Sohma curse."

"Oh, I did not know that." She started to get up with his clothing in her hand. She fold it nicely and put it on her left arm. "Well Ayame,-"

"AYA!!! Where arrre youuuu?" a singing male voice was shouting in the park. Luz turns to her snake as well he turned to her.

"Looks like my dear friend Shigure is looking for me hahaha." Luz nodded and began to walk to where the scent of that dog was. Once he came into view she went behind him. He wore a male kimono with sanbles. She saw that his hair had grown from the last time she saw him. Once she was close enough she poke him on the shoulders and he turned his head to look who it was. Once he saw it was a woman he turned completely around and began to flirt.

"Oh! What is a beauty like yourself doing here all alone with no company? Some pervert could do things to you. You know?" Luz began to sweat drop as Shigure took her hand and began to pull her with him. "But do not fear my fair lady! I will be your company and protect you from those nasty prevents." Did he really not see the snake on her neck? No.

"Umm" Luz nothing what to do as this dog kept talking and talking. Not giving her a chance to talk so she turns to her snake with confused eyes. Ayame chuckled. Which brought the dog to a sudden stop and started to look around.

"Aya I heard you! Come out come out where ever you are!" Shigure shouted in a singing voice.

"Well, let my woman go and maybe I won't get so jealous and I will be more calm to come out. Hahaha!" Ayame laughed as he got his small smooth head in front of his dog friend. Shigure eye's widen when he saw where Ayame came from. And then turned to the beautiful lady beside him with shock eyes. _She knows about us? Not good. _

"Oh now my dear friend. I know what you're thinking , but she is safe." Ayame said as Luz started to walk into the trees and hidden from view. Then a puff was heard, which made Shigure panic.

"I'm coming Aya!" he started to run after them to run into an already clothed Ayame. He had an arm around the beautiful lady with his hand on her waist. Indicating that she was taken. A genuine smile on his face. A calm and content aura surrounding them two. Was this really his long-time friend?"Is that really you Aya?" Ayame laughed.

"yes my dear friend, it is me!" Ayame lean on the woman and rub his nose on her neck. Taking in her scent and then a content sigh. His friend was with a woman and was really happy, When he hasn't been with a women for 7 years. Man, he worked fast. "Oh! Let me present you, Luz my Silver-Beauty, this is Shigure, and Shigure this is my lady Luz."

Luz then bowed. "It's nice to see you again dog." Shigure bowed as well.

"It's nice to-" Shigure stopped and realized what she said. _"Nice to see you again." _And then the _Dog_ part. He glanced a serious glance to his friend. Which Ayame just returned a smile and a wink. "It's nice to meet beautiful Luz." Then Shigure stood and looked over his friend, "And now you need to explain Ayame." Ayame laugh nervously.

Now they sat in Shigure house. Tea was served nice and warm. There was silence in between the 3. Luz took the cup of tea and took a drink. The tea was good. Nice and calming. Then she put the cup down with a smile on her lips. The next thing you know, Ayame tackle her to the ground in an embrace and started to rum his cheek with her. "Why must you be soo cute!"

Luz blushed and he saw it. Which didn't help the situation. "Your too cute to the point I won't be able to control myself!"

"You…didn't transformed.." Both Ayame and Luz turned toward the shocked Shigure.

"Well don't ask me how it's possible, it's just is." Ayame said with a smile as he turned to the beauty that was understand with a cute blush. Shigure cough to shake off the shock.

"how long have you to know each other?" Ayame was pushed back softly and Luz got up from the ground. Then they both looked at each other. "Hours" they both answered. Shigure sighed.

"And you both act as if you been long time lovers." Both Ayame and Luz blink.

"But we are." Ayame answered.

"I guess you can say, we are like soul mates. We don't need time to fall in love, nor do we need to get to know each other." Luz stared at Ayame smile. "We meant and fell in love without question." Ayame scooped Luz into his laps and held her to him.

"I'm the luckest cursed man alive." Shigure laughed,

"Hmm my friend, maybe I want to also be a luck cursed man too." His eyes turn to the woman in his arm. "But I fear what Akito will do when he finds out about her." Ayame's hold tighten.

"He doesn't need to know." He whispered with fear and he hid his face into her hair. Which made Luz on high alert. Her wolf senses where coming out with the fear of Ayame. Wolves protected the weak. She led back to Ayame. "Who is this person you fear my love?" She whispered.

"Someone I never want you to meet."

"Ayame you know he will find out sooner or later." Luz turned and smile at Ayame. With both hand she took hold of his face that kept trying to hide.

"Look at me Ayame." Ayame stopped trying to hide and looked into her yellow eyes. "You know that I am strong and can take care of myself." She lean in and kissed his lips. "Let him come, I don't bark like that dog. I bite back." Ayame chuckled.

"Now I fear what you will do to him."

Night fall came. Ayame and Luz have long ago left Shigure's house and have been spending time with each other. But like all day light creatures, it was time to rest.

"I don't want you to go." Ayame whine as he held himself tight on Luz. Making her chuckle.

"Do not be childish Ayame." Ayame groan and embraced her from behind.

"Say my name again." He whisper with a husky voice.

"Ayame." He moan with pleasure and forced her hips to his. Making her feel his erection.

"Again" He whispered. Luz lean her back to Ayame and tip toe to reach his ear and whisper lustly. "Ayame." Ayame groan again  
and stood straight.

"Your not going to your place. We are going to mine." Not waiting for her respond, he picks her up bride style and starts to run in a fast speed.

"Ohff!" Ayame drops Luz on his covered silk bed. His red silk covers outline his beautiful Luz. Her silver hair was spread across and shine with the moonlight that castes down from his window. Her body spread a little. Causing the fire in Ayame to burn more. A smirk formed on her beautiful red lips once she saw that her actions had worked.

"Ayame." Her red lips whispered. Ayame takes his male Chinese dress off fast and climbs on bed, on top of Luz.

"Your so beautiful." Ayame whispered and hands rose and pulled Ayame down toward to their owner.

"And you are so handsome." Luz Whispered as she kissed Ayame warm lips. Ayame's gets a grip on her hips and pull them toward his hardness. Making them both moan. "Ayame!" Luz begged as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him more to her. Her dress was now raised up to her waist, showing all the skin that was covered.

Ayame lifted himself with Luz still holding to him, and he reached behind her and un zipped her dress slowly and pulling it up and off her body. Now she was nothing but in her under garnet. Ayame lowers to her ear.

"Now you will be mine my Silver-Beauty."


	5. Chapter 5

In the early morning in her shop, Luz started to look over people's profile that are looking for sewing job. Since Sakura's Fantasy was getting a lot of costumers, she was going to have to hirer more people. Most that have applied had had experience in the pass with sewing and custom making clothing. So far, she plans to hire six people. But there is still a pile of folders in her desk to look over. Once she put down a folder there was a familiar knock on the door.

"Enter Kanna." And the door open.

"I wanted to see if you needed anything Lady Luz?" She shyly asked. She was a kind employer and hard working too. Hopefully these people she plans to hire will be as hard working as she was.

"Hmm I guess a cup of tea with honey sounds good. Please?" Kanna nodded with a blush and closed the door. Waiting for her tea, Luz looks outside and wonders if Ayame has woken up and read the letter she left. But if he doesn't see the letter... "I'm pretty sure he will panic and go mad." Luz chuckle to herself.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! LUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!!" A gorgeous naked Ayame started to run around his whole apartment looking for his Silver-Beauty. But sadly, not a single trace. Before he woken up, he tried to search her warmth in bed, but found the side of his bed empty. He didn't even looked at the letter that was on her pillow and jumped off his bed and ran around his apartment naked. Some would love to have front row seat to see this beautiful creature, but sadly it didn't last long.

"You, woman that works here!" Ayame pointed to a young women as she was walking passed by with an empty tray. "Show me to your boss. Chop chop!!!" Ayame demanded. The worker gave him a glare, which confused him. Why was she giving him that glare? All he wanted was for the woman to take him to Luz.

"Well _Sir_ you either have an appointment with her to see her or not." She put some evilness sounds in the _Sir_ part. Hump, matter not! He will search all over this shop if he had to. Nothing is impossible! Hahaha! As he started to go toward the hall where the worker had come from, she started to come after him.

"Sir you can't go in there!" She said as she stopped in front of him and then an other female worker came along to help the former one. For one, he didn't want to force his way in because they might transform him and two, he won't harm a single women, no matter what. This call for drastic measures. He flops his silver shiny hair and gives her a sexy smile.

"Please ladies, I need to talk to her urgently." His smooth firm voice be-spelled one at least.

"I will take you!!!" the worker said with pink hearts in her eyes.

"Nana! You can't do that!" "Oh chill out Kanna, Lady Luz will see what to do with him." The worker named Nana started to lead him toward the hall that led to a door with the Kanna worker woman hot on their heels.

Once they stopped in front of the door Ayame turned to Nana. "I truly appreciated your help my fair lady." And then he opens the door.

Luz looked up from the profile she was looking for to see Ayame's refiled eyes staring at her as he opens the door. A smirk formed on her lips, he didn't read the note she left for him on the bed. Which means she missed an episode of the Mad Ayame. Then she saw Kanna behind him.

"I'm so sorry Lady Luz! I tired to stop-" "Do not worry Kanna, he is always welcome here. Thanks for leading him here." Luz said with a smile, making Kanna blush pink again. My lord, she blushes a lot. Then before Luz can dismiss them Ayame ran across the room, throwing his arms around her and bring her into a tight embrace. Then she heard gasped from the workers.

"Don't scare me like that again Luz." He whispered in her hair as he held her possessively to him. Her arms found their way to wrap around his torso.

"You dum-dum, I left a note." She chuckled. He pulled away and gave her a disbelieve look.

"I didn't see a note! That would have save me from the cold chilling morning air!" He said with fake tears in his eyes. Luz laughed, she couldn't help it. Did he really ran around his apartment naked? Man she should have left a camera to record what she missed. What a bummer.

"Lady Luz are you alright?" Kanna's voice asked. She sounded a bit mad.

"I am fine Kanna, you are both dismissed." Once she heard the door close, A finger slides under her chin and was rose to lip a pair of warm lips that belonged to Ayame. The kiss started innocent, but of course, Ayame made it more passionate. But all things must breath at some point. But he didn't stop, he started to kiss on the tinder skin on her neck, making her sightly moan. But she pushed him back slightly but he groan and push against her hands. She chuckled. "Simmer down my snake."

Once Ayame was off her, he was breathing hard. He put a hand on his cheat, trying to calm himself down. It took a lot of effort not to tackle Luz and claim her his again. She might have stop him this time. But there better be a good reason or else he will do just what he wanted to.

"Now tell me my love, why must I 'simmer down' when I want to lavish you here in your office?" She scoffed with a slight blush on her pale skin, making him smirk. "Oh is it embarrassment? I would take you even in my office or in a bathro-"

"I have people to hire." She cut him before he could continue. "I think you need a cold bath to cool your hormones Ayame." She said with her own smirk. Ayame pouted. But nevertheless, he got a seat next to her and started to read over the folders as well.

"Let's get this done so we can go on a date!"

* * *

It's been 6 months since Luz has found Ayame again. She thought she couldn't love him more then she did before, she was wrong. For some odd reason, they barely could stay away from each other for 12 hours. Ayame didn't understand it, but she did. They were both life-time mates. Means they will only have one love in there life time, can not be separated, nor temped. This is what she fear back home. But one thing is certain, she was happy she was mated with someone _she_ loved, not someone from her pack that picked for her. She didn't have to hide any longer, but she didn't want to leave Japan either. Her picking was the right choice. _They_ haven't found her yet. What wolf in their right mind would go to a place that didn't even have wolves for her to roam with? But nevertheless, she is happy. Both Ayame and Luz have moved into an much bigger apartment. So far they have dodged this scary person called Akito, which Luz hasn't meant yet. And Ayame makes sure for her to never meet him. Well he has his reasons.

Oh, and she also got to know Shigure and Hatori a lot more better. Pretty cool that Hatori can erase someone's mind, but she was careful around him when ever he was near. The phone rang. Luz got up from the bed and made her way toward the ringing phone and picked up.

"Hello?" "Luz Ayame is at my house, he wanted to meet Tohru." As yes, the human girl that was living in Shigure house. She hasn't meet the girl yet. When ever Ayame and her would visit him, it would be in their school hours. Yet she heard good things about the girl.

"So Ayame is giving you guys a hard time?" Shigure chuckled.

"You can say that." She smiled.

"Alright I understand. I'm on my way."


	6. Chapter 6

Luz stood in front of Shigure's house. The weather was nice and warm. A beautiful day that was for sure. Yet these people for getting punished with the presence of the sweet, loveable, cuddly, sexy Ayame. Before she could knock, someone else opened the door.

"Ah! Luz your finally here!" Shigure threw himself at her and embraced her with his arms. "Hm, now that Ayame is not here, we can have an affair!" BAM! "I was just kidding." Shigure said with a river of tears and a big red bamp on the back of his head. His pitiful sight made her smile.

"Where is Ayame?" He immanently recover and stood straight.

"You just missed him as a matter in fact. He took Tohru out to dinner since it's more respectful." Luz laughed.

"Don't tell me he treated her like a servant?" Shigure nodded, making her sigh, "But when he is with me, he is a total gentlemen. A real sweetheart." Shigure smiled.

"Listen to your own words Luz. When he's with you." Luz nodded in defeat. "Well now, let's wait for there return inside, shall we?" Shigure stepped aside to let Luz walk in.

"Thank you Shigure."

"Waaaah! Called me Gure." He said with fake tears once again. "We known each other for 6 months."

"Then Dog would be my other choice to call you. Would you like that?" "Nuuuuuuu! Ok I rather Shigure." He sighed in defeat. Yes, Shigure and Hatori now know her sercert. She was the wolf that was with Ayame that winter 8 years ago. They were pretty supriced at that little info. Shigure wouldn't stop teasing Ayame about bring a girl at his room while his best friends were searching for him outside in the cold. But of course, Ayame would play along with Shigure. Fun memories.

"Who is this chick?!" Luz snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. She had not noticed that she was already in the table where Shigure, Ayame, and herself spent time with each other. She looked at her right to see a young teenage boy, with orange hair and red eyes. He smelled like a cat, which gave away his zodiac.

"Oh my, this must be Kyo-Kyo?" She asked Shigure.

"Don't call me that!" Luz turned back to the Kyo who had his cat eyes and tail popping out of anger. So cute! She walked closer to Kyo and lean down to his height, her face close to his. She saw his eye's go wide and a red blush claimed his face. "W-what a-are y-"

"Then I shall call you Kitty-kun from now on." She then lend and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "And with a kiss I seal your nick name." She wink at him an walked over and sat down next to Shigure. He didn't move one inch, he might be shocked or too embarrassed to move. Teenagers these days.

"Ah! Lucky Kyo-Kyo go a kiss from Luz, and I have been trying to get one for 6 months, Kyo you dog!" Kyo snapped from his shocked and turned toward Shigure.

"DON"T CALL ME KYO-KYO! AND YOU ARE THE ONLY DOG HERE!!!" "Well I'm not the only-"

"What is wrong with you, you stupid cat." Luz turned to the door to the new voice to see another teenage boy. He looked like Ayame a lot when he was young. But he had purple, short hair. Nevertheless, he was cute too. This must be Yuki, Ayame's younger brother, who he rejected him when he was young, but now wants to make a relationship. Once Yuki turned to the new visitor, she saw he blushed when he saw her. My, all the teenage boy blush now a days?

"Oh, Forgive me for not noticing you. I am Yuki Sohma." He said as he came to her and she stood up. Luz nodded.

"I am Luz. It is a pleasure to meet Ayame's little brother." She said with a gentle voice. But as soon as she said Ayame's name, a dark aura surrounded the young rat.

"That man is not my brother." He said with a dark gloomy voice as he stared down the floor. Once he look back up to her, he had a fake sparkly smile on his face. "I am sorry about that. We don't get along as you seem to notice." He was embarrassed. He looks so much like the 17 year old Ayame. Then she got a idea.

"I am going to steal something from you Yuki." before he could ask what it was, she capture his lips with her's. She heard gasp from both guys in the room. She could feel Yuki's face heat up from a hot blush. Once she separated from Yuki, she smirked. "You look so much like your older brother, I couldn't help it." But it seemed that Yuki didn't hear her as he smoked surround the young teenager. Once the smoke cleared, where to boy stood now laid a passed out rat with a red blush on his face. Luz chuckled.

"Not fair!!! Not fair!! Not fair!!!!!!" Shigure wined as he threw a tantrum on the floor like a spoiled child with fake river of tears in his eye's. "Not only does Kyo-Kyo gets a kiss on the cheek from Luz, But Yuki get's his first kiss but a hot woman too!!!! Waaah! Waah!" he started to cry, making Luz sweat drop. Is he really 27? Well Ayame does play gay moments with him, but not childish moments.

"Are you drunk or something?" Luz turned toward Kyo. "Are you just a perverted friend of Shigure that comes and kisses guys?!" Luz laughed. The only reason she kissed them was to tease them. But Yuki does look like his older brother, so that was for looking like his brother, but they didn't mean anything other then friendship. She likes the young boys, but not perverted in anyway. "What else are you planing to do?!" What else? What did he mean by that?

"Nuuuuuu! _That_ she will have to do with me! It's not fair!!" _Ah that's what they mean._

"Don't worry your virginity is safe." Luz wink. Kyo blushed even more and ran out of the room.

"Forget what I said!" Luz turned back to the passed out rat.

"When will he-" Puff!

Once the boys were calmed down, Kyo still hasn't returned, there was a knock on the door. Luz drank her tea as Yuki hurried toward the door. Leaving Shigure and Luz alone.

"Miss Honda are you alright?" Luz heard Yuki ask Tohru from the door. Her wolf side heard the conversation clearly as a matter in fact.

"Yes I'm fine! Um what did you guys do for lunch?" A voice from a girl, she guessed was Tohru, said with a nervous voice.

"That doesn't matter miss Honda, Did my brother get you in trouble?" Luz smiled when she heard "my brother" part. Even if he doesn't like it, he recognized it.

"No not at all. He ordered delicious food for us!" The girl said with a happy happy voice. But why don't they come into the living room? What with Yuki asking all these questions. It's not like Ayame would rape a young teenage girl when he has a woman waiting for him. That's for sure.

"Um- Yuki, do you not like your brother?" Now Luz' attention was fully to those two.

"It's not that I don't like him miss Honda. It's that, well I guess he's too much for me sometimes." Yuki answered.

"Well if that's all we can over come it!!" Ayame voice came in. Which made Luz happy instantly. She heard a chuckle beside her.

"I'm sorry, but it's amazing how you two are so close to each other. It's like you guys are the sun of each other. One won't be truly happy without the other. He's the sun of your world as you are to him. I guess I'm jealous." Shigure explained truthfully. Luz gave him a warm smile.

"I am sure you will find someone that will be your sun too Shigure."

"I will do all in my power to meet you half-way my brother!!" Ayame voice said. Luz chuckled. It seems Tohru and he had a talk. Thought she could feel Yuki's dark aura growing. Then she heard a tump somewhere in the house...must be Kyo.

"Well you see it got really cold on the way home and he transformed. And he said if it gets too cold, snakes can die." The girl explained nervously. Luz chuckled. No wonder Yuki's aura didn't pop out when he first opened the door to them. Ayame was in snake form and most likely in Tohru's clothing.

"Well I am a snake." Ayame pointed out. Then Yuki snapped.

"You may be a snake but your no brother of mine!!"

Then there was running and bumping as Ayame snake form made his way to the living room with Yuki running right behind him.

"Oh welcome back you two." Shigure's calmly said. Ayame's heard turned toward where Shigure was and saw Luz beside him.

"Luz! My Silver beauty!" Now Ayame's snake form raced toward Luz and slide in between her legs. Disappearing inside her clothing. Yuki stopped chasing him when he saw Ayame go inside Luz.

"You perverted snake..." Yuki whispered in disgust. Luz blush as she felt Ayame slide himself over her warm part that was in between her legs.

"Ayame no naughty things in front of the kids." Luz slight pant. Then she felt Ayame slide his way up and his head comes out from her neck.

"Don't worry my dear, I'm just so happy that you are here!" He lend his head and started to rub himself on her cheek.

"Oh Hello there." Luz turned toward the girl named Tohru Honda. She had averaged looks. Long brown hair with brown eyes. She was also a teenager. Luz saw that Tohru was examining her as well and once she saw her face, Tohru blushed.

"Oh are you a member of the Sohma too? Are you a zodiac?" Then she blushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, that was rude! My name is Tohru Honda." She said with a kind voice as she made her way to her. And bow of respect.

"I am Luz. It's a pleasure to finally meet you miss Tohru." Luz gentle voice flow around like music to them. "And you answer your questions. I am not a zodiac, but I might be a Sohma." Ayame scoffed and Tohru had a confused look in her face. Kyo and Yuki also had a confused look.

"That doesn't make scene! I know you aren't a Zodiac but your aren't a Sohma either!" Kyo declared.

"Well Kyo-Kyo-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"Luz is my Wife-to-be!!" Ayame cheerful and proudly declared. Kyo and Yuki were both immobilized with the news. Tohru's face was bright and happy with a smile.

"Congrats to you both!" Luz smiled at Tohru.

"Thank you miss Tohru."

"Shigure, have you picked out a place for us to sleep tonight?" Ayame's calm and smooth voice asked. And everyone turned to the snake on her neck.

"Oh! Your staying over?"


	7. Chapter 7

"!!!!!" Both Tohru and Luz snapped awake when they heard Kyo shout.

"So early to be screaming..." Luz mumble while she glare at the wall. It's been the 3rd day they slept over Shigure's house. Ayame had try to get closer to Yuki, but it seems that the gape between the two brother's was growing more each passing day. Ayame hasn't stayed almost all day. Sadly Luz can't. She returns to her work and come at night because she misses Ayame. Either she came, or he would kidnap her to Shigure house.

"I will help you with the cooking Tohru." Luz mumbled as she got out of Tohru's bed and made her way down to the kitchen.

As everyone sat down and began to eat. Luz passed by them, dressed in a red Chinese dress with black outlines. On the chest it had black little butterflies designs on them as well on the bottom around her lower ankle. She pulled her hair up high into a pony tail with a red butterfly pin.

"I'm sorry, I had no other choice. Yuki locked the door to his room so I couldn't sleep in there." Ayame said as she came back and took an apple.

"Why the hell didn't you go to Shigure room like yesterday's!" Kyo demand. Then Ayame had a smooth look with calm eyes.

"Because Shigure would have kept me up all night." A romantic song played on the back grounded when he said that.

"Aya, not in front of the children." Shigure calm said as he played along. Luz lean down toward Ayame, took hold of his chin with one hand and pulled his lips into a kiss with her's. Once she pulled away, he began to whimper. Luz chuckled.

"Sorry love, I need to go to work." Before she could move, Ayame's arms held her still and pulled her to him as he leaned his cheek on to adornment.

"You know, if these children weren't. I would lavish you right here, at this very table and not let you go to work until-" Kyo threw a boil to Ayame's face.

"You perverted snake! We are eating!" Kyo yelled.

"Yes Aya, You are making me be in pain. I might even take you and Luz if you don't stop." Shigure said as his eyes where closed with a distressed look. Before Ayame could say reply, Luz took hold of his chin again and gave him a deeper kiss. Once his arm losen on her hips. She ran for it.

Ayame tsked. _I will get her next time._

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." answered a melody voice.

"Lady Luz I brought you tea with honey." Kanna answered as she entered with a tray. Kanna saw Luz look up from sewing a costumers clothing and gave her a warm smile. That smile never disappeared, even with that annoying guy that is Luz's boyfriend. It's been 6 tortures month that she has been with that guy. Yet she hasn't dump him or tier of him. But Kanna didn't give up. When that guy breaks Luz's heart, She will be there for her in anyway to help her.

"Thank you so much Kanna." Oh how she loved that way she said her name. It would send pleasurable chills down her spine. Kanna return her smile.

"I'm always making sure you are comfortable and help you as much as I can." Luz nodded.

"And I am grateful for that. Thanks you." Kanna nodded with a growing blush again. She looked around and saw that she still had a small pile of clothing she still had to fix. The poor boss, she work as much as an employer from this shop. And that is what she loved about her too, she was always fair.

"My Lady, I am done with my clothing, May I help you with yours?" Luz looked beside her to the pile, then back to Kanna with a smile.

"I would love that. Please." Kanna nodded happily. She was going to be alone in the room with Luz for hours! Kanna put the tray aside and took a sit next to Luz and began to sew.

"My lady may I ask something?" She heard a 'mhm' "You aren't Japanese, your a foreigner. But from where?"

"Ah. I haven;t told you have I?" Luz chuckled. "I am from North America." Kanna nodded, but she didn't look like an American still. "My father was a native American and my mother was a Mexican." Still She wasn't brown skin, she was pale and her hair...she didn't know why he keeps it silver, but nevertheless, she looks really hot and sexy.

"Really? You don't really have brown skin." "My mother had white skin." Ok she felt that Luz was hiding something, but she will let it go either way.

"Did you have any brothers or sisters over in America? Friends?" Luz nodded as she reach for an other piece of cloth to work on.

"Friends, no brothers or sisters. My friends were all males." Another plug of jealousy ran thought her body. "We would always get into trouble and hide from the adults. Mostly they would hide me." Luz laughed a sorrowful laugh. This was the first time she saw her boss let a drop of sadness show. It pained her to see that, and yet she was jealous because it was sadness from male friends.

"Do you miss them?" She nodded sadly.

"I haven't seen them for 8 years." Before she could ask another question, the door was thrown opened.

"My lovely beautiful Silver-beauty! You lovable fiance is here!!!!" Fiance???!!!! What?!!!! Ayame ran and threw his arms around Luz, and puled her lips into a kiss.....in front of her. She just sat there. In shock and plae from the horror she just heard. Fiance? As in marrying?!

"You have to talk to Akito about that Ayame." A smooth and calm monotone voice said. Kanna looked over to she another guy with short brown hair come in from the door. He was smoking as he came in as calm as ever. Then she heard Ayame tsked.

"Do not ruin the romantic moment Hari." She heard Luz chuckle. "And I also want to meet your family Luz." Ayame serious voice reach across the room. She saw that Luz wasn't smiling anymore as he mention her family.

"We talked about that Ayame." She whispered. How did she not know any of this? So they are getting married? Why didn't she noticed the ring on her hand before? Someone was clearing they throat. They all turn to the man with a cigaret in his mouth.

"You are forgetting that we aren't alone." He pointed to her with his head. Kanna glared at him for pointing her out. But her glare didn't last as Ayame and Lady luz all turned toward her.

"Oh hello my dear Kanna! I Didn't see you there!" She couldn't help but glare at that girl-stealer. But she was able to fake a smile. Took a lot of effort.

"No problem Mr. Sohma." her right eye twitched as she said that. Ayame just nodded an turned away from her.

"Now my love, I have already bought tickets to America, so we are still going."

"What?!" Both Kanna and Luz yelled in supriced. Ayame looked over his shoulder at her.

"Could you be so kind as to give us privacy?" He asked with a smile. Kanna didn't answered him as she stared at Luz, waiting for an order or to defend her. But she never turned to her and merely said. "Do as he wishes Kanna." She exited the room.

While she walked down the hall, she was pissed. That silver hair guy was going to see the family of Luz! And he is going to marry her too! She had to think of something. She didn't want her to marry him, not any guy as a matter in fact....Wait! The guy with the short brown hair said something about a guy named Akito. And Ayame seemed annoyed that Akito was brought up. Why? She was going to investigate.

"Please tell me that you didn't buy tickets."

"Hahaha! If I said that, I would be lieing my dear." Now Ayame got serious. "Why don't you want me to see your parents Luz?" Luz sigh as she heard hurt in his voice.

"It's not like that Ayame, I told you, I am the only female to be born in over 300 years in the wolf pack. They wanted me to mate with another male from the pack. If they see that I have mated with someone else, I don't know what they will do." Luz looked up to Ayame. "I am afraid for your life."

Ayame embraced her softly to him. She could feel his warmth from underneath his clothing. She felt his warm sweet breath on her ear as he lean down. "Don't be my love, I still want to meet them and your home. I want to see it my love, please." He whispered softly in her ear. But she looked over to Hatori with pleasing eyes.

"Hari, please tell him the danger he is walking to." He justed puffed smoke out and gave her a 'I' cant really do a thing' look.

"When it comes to you Luz, he doesn't listens to me surprisingly." She sigh in defeat. This was going to be bad.

"......Alright then." Ayame jump out of joy as he pull her tight to him.

"Thank you so much My love! Don't worry, everything is going to be fine!" He pulled her into a kiss.

_Let's just hope._

* * *

Blue-bright eyes stared over the window as the 3 people talk on about. The big bird tiled it's white feathered head as he heard the conversation.

"......Alright then." The silver female wolf that it's been tracking down finally said in defeat.

_So after 8 years of looking for you, now you will come home. This I will stay out off. But it would be inserting._

"Oh dear." The bird turned toward the bottom on the tree to see a human looking at it. "That's not a normal bird. It's an American bold-eagle." The human said in Japanese confusedly. But the eagle wasted no time and it's powerful wings spread and took flight to the sky. The eagle looked around the city in curiosity.

_I want to spend some time here still and make sure the wolf does go to the air plane._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ring ring_

The phone began to rang on a rainy day. Luz snuggled closer toa warm naked Ayame as the sound of the annoying phone kept ringing. Out of annoyance, Luz started to poke Ayame on his side. He jumped.

"Go get the phone." Luz mumble. Ayame groan. But nevertheless, got up and headed to the phone in the hall. Once she felt his warmth leave, she put the pillow on top of her head and pulled the covers closer to her naked body.

"Ello?" I heard a lazy reply from Ayame. "Haru?"

"No, Kisa is not here."

"Ok I will help you." Then She heard a click as he put the phone down. Ayame entered the bedroom and he went to pick up his clothing that was on the floor.

"Whats wrong?" Luz asked as she peeked from under the pillow.

"A member of the Zodiac ran away from home, but she is only a child. Haru is looking for her, so I will help him." He said as he finished dressing. Then sat on the bed and she put one his sandles. Ayame looked to his side to find now a white wolf as she came out of the covers.

"_I can track her down, you call Haru and tell him I will help and get everything ready to go for America."_ Before Ayame could object, She ran out the window and landed on all fours.

Rain few on her wet white fur. Lucky, wolves don't get sick for a little rain. Luz came upon a young boy with white and black hair, dressed in a white coat. He looked over her and approached her calmly. But stopped a few feet.

"Luz?" The wolf nodded it's head. The young boy knee on the wet floor and had a white cloth on his hand. "This has Kisa's scent in it." The wolf nodded and stepped closer to the boy to smell in the scent.

"_Cat." _Luz turned her muzzle toward the sky and started ti sniff. Not that she is a domestic dog, never that! But she would gladly help those in need. But tracking the scent might not be as easy as she hoped for. The rain isn't really help, but making the scent very thin, almost gone. _"We best hurry, the scent is disappearing." _She turned to see the boy with wide eye's. He must not have known that she talks._ "This conversation, let's keep it to ourselves." _The boy nodded silently.

"Yeah, whatever.." He answered passive, yet the shock still lingers in his eyes. She got on all fours and began to follow the faint trace of the scent of the cat, or rather tiger.

As Luz looked around the park, the scent was now gone due to the rain. But she can smell her near.

"_She is near." _The boy, Haru, nodded and began searching on the bushes. And yelling her name. Luz snapped her head toward a noise that came from the bushes. _"Here."_

As the boy moved the bushes over came a view of a small tiger sub. Laying with a sad expression.

"Kisa..."

Once Luz headed back toward their apartment. _"What's all this?"_

"Well my dear, our luggage of course!" Ayame said with enthusiastic. Luz started to count the luggage and there were 15 on the floor. Sighing, she closed the door with her back leg and went their room to get dried since her white fur was wet. "My dear, There's a warm bath I prepared for you." Ayame shouted.

"_Thanks. And we are only taking 1 luggage each." _

"What!?"

* * *

Once the rain cleared, both the snake and the wolf left from their apartment to a car. The eagle flapped it's wings and took flight above them. It wasn't hard to keep up with them. But once they enter the airport, she couldn't see sight of them anymore.

"_Hmm I guess I will trust you get on the plane Luz Wahya." _The eagle turned it's body over and took flight.

* * *

The flight was tiresome. Long and tiresome. Once they landed in California the switched planes. And once again they sat in the trip to Texas. But nevertheless, it's always fun with Ayame. He would speak to the an old American women in Japanese. Even though the lady didn't understood a thing, she would tell him "I'm sorry, me no speak Chinese." Ayame would just continue to talk. Ayame just rambled and rambled until Luz finally pitied the woman. Luz lightly smacked Ayame's thigh. He turned toward her and smile.

"Do not be jealous my love! For you are the only one in my heart!" He declared as he threw his arms around Luz and brought her into a thigh hug. Luz hugged him and looked over the relief woman.

"I am sorry about him." She said in English and the old woman smiled and went back to reading a book. Luz push Ayame away with a hump. "I'm pretty sure that it looked like you were going to replace me Ayame." And she turned toward the small window to look at clouds with a smirk on her lips. She would keep Ayame distracted from torturing the poor old woman. Ayame gasped with suprice. With both arms he ground her to him. She felt him hard between her butt.

"Do you feel that Luz?" He whisper seductively on her ear. His warm breath on her ear sent wonderful chills down her spine. She lean back a bit.

"How do I know that it's me and not her?" Ayame scroll.

"Let's go to the bathroom so I can show you then!" Ayame declared as he stood up and tried to drag her as well. The people in the airplane started at the stare at them. Making Luz sweat drop.

"Sit down! Your making a fool of yourself again." She pulled him to his seat and he pouted. And he looked so damn cute too.

"But you won't believe me-" "Once we get a room that is not a disgusting bathroom that has been used by who knows many people, you will prove to them your theory there." Luz whisper with a blush in her cheeks and her eyes closed with embarrassment. Ayame smirked.

"Please remain in your seat. We will be landing in about 10 minutes." And so, worried spread though her entire body. She was coming home. Well, used to be home. Where the wolf pack was. Where her father and friends were. She knew that they won't be happy that she is mated, much less with a cruse man. A cursed man that she loved. She was determine to protect him if the wolves dropped their hospitality and ten to attack them. She would fight the entire wolf pack if she had to, but they will not hurt him.

The plane landed. _Now the battle begins if there is one._


	9. Chapter 9

_part 9_

"So this is the an Indian reservation." Ayame said in awe as he looked around his surroundings. "It doesn't look different then a normal town." And he was right. The Indians were more civilized, but there were some people keeping there old customs. Like her grandpa that was pure Indian. When she was a young girl, she and her friends would sat at night in a camp fire and hear his stories of the spirits. They were very entertaining and still are. She wonders if he's still alive.

"Yup, but my family live a bit in the forest. So we are going to have to walk our way there."

"Walk?....Oh!" Ayame snaps his fingers. "Is that why you told me to bring one one luggage?" Luz sweat dropped. No It was because it was too much for a week. You packed for months! But she answered.

"Yes love, that's why. So we don't carry that much." Luz gave him a smile, which he return. "Come love. This route will leads us to the Wahya's land." The route led to a forest. The route seemed cleared. Nevertheless, Both Ayame and Luz picked up there luggage and walked down the calm and fresh of the forest.

"It's so green and peaceful." Ayame commented as he looked around. Green healthy trees tower over them, making the sunlight come threw it's leafs like rain. The breeze smell of warm summers and wild. Small animals roam around and hid as they saw them walk pass by. Not far, one can hear the running of river. Birds chirping in the trees. Then it stopped. Quite. Luz brought Ayame to a stop by grading hold of his clothing. Ayame turned with a questionable look when he saw the dark look Luz gave as she looked around. "Love-" She covered his lips with a finger.

"shhh" And she resume to looking about the place. Then she swiftly turned side where there were bushes. Some moved behind it. Before Luz could move Ayame, a blur comes out of the bush with high speed and heads right to her. Luz dropped her luggage, and with both hands, she took hold of the blur before it attacked. It was a brown wolf. A young one, scene it wasn't as big as an adult. The brown wolf bared his fangs at her as it tried to get away from her.

"Luz!" Ayame cried in supricze.

"Don't move Ayame!" She turned to the wolf.

"Stand down cub!" Growled Luz in a not so human way. But the wolf refuse to back down as it used all it's strength to be released and try to attack again. But this time she was ready. She turn to her silver wolf form in the matter of seconds and rushed toward the wolf. Both collided as they meant. Luz tackled the young wolf to the tree and it whine out of pain, but it garbed hold of her fur of her neck with it's fangs and didn't let go. Luz growled. She then throws herself to the ground with the wolf and smashed him to the ground. The young wolf released her this time. As she got up, blood dripped from the back of her neck, but the brown wolf didn't stay down for long and tried for the front of her neck. But she twisted her body and with her hind legs did she kicked the brown wolf to the tree. This time she went for it's neck and took hold of a huge amount into her fangs and bit hard. The wolf yapped in pain and wrestle to be released. She wasn't going to give him a chance no more. Now that she had a grip of his neck, she could end his life at any time.

"_Stand down Cub." _It only made it wrestle more. It would stop attacking, then she would have to kill him. _"Then you shall die." _

"Wait!" she heard before she could finish the brown wolf. Her yellow piercing eye's glared to the new incomers. They smelled of wolf too and familiar too. She will finish her attacker and defend Ayame before those new wolves could make a move on her. "Please don't kill Koda! Hold your attack!"

"Luz please listen to him." Came Ayame's voice. She forgot that she was fighting in front of Ayame. Slowly she was letting the brown wolf go, but he made for her again. Causing her to head bum him to the tree.

"Koda! Enough boy!" The two men took hold of the brown wolf as she took a few feet back and stood in front of Ayame protectively and possessively. Her tail up and furry with warming. Her ears perk up, waiting to hear a sound of treated. Her fangs with crimsons blood from the brown wolf in victory. Her yellow eyes glaring and with a strong growl of a wolf, did she warm them that she won't hesitated to attack them. The lips of her muzzle tremble with anticipation, ready to bite if they so make a treating move toward her Ayame or she.

The two men just stood there with the brown wolf, who was trying to get out of their grasp, they just stared at her wide eye. On guy had gray short spiky hair and his skin was covered in a tan color. He wasn't old, for his face showed that he was around 27-28 of age. He was dressed in dark leather jacket that was open from his chest, showing a familiar scar on his chest. The other guy had black long hair that was held in a low pony tail. He wore dark blue jeans with a casual white shirt. He also looked to be the same age of the other guy. Nevertheless, they gave a familiar scent, but she discarded it, for they my attack her mate. The guy with the pony tail looked over the brown wolf's wounds on it's neck where blood was dripping.

"You really meant to kill him..."

"_He attacked me wolf. I gave him two chances to back down." _The guy with the pony tail swiftly turn to her. That movement made her lend down from the front, ready for if he attacked, she would run with full speed to them. But they guy didn't smell of danger, more of confusion and suprizce. Disbelieve filled his eye's as he turned to the other man beside him. The gray spiky haired guy steps one uncertain foot toward him. Luz growled in warming.

"Luz, I don't think they-" Ayame was cut off before he could finish.

"Luz?!" Both men shouted. The noise made her muzzle open as a full growl came out. "Luz is that really you?" The gray hair man asked.

"_How do you know of me wolf?" _Hurt filled both their eyes. Making her feel bad. But she couldn't think straight. Her instincts told her to protect her mate. Kill them. Protect your mate. So she didn't really had a chance to think clearly as she already is at the moment. _"State your reasons for attacking us that will satisfy my wolf."_

"Luz, It's us. Jai and Maaran." Those names made a click sound in her mind. Those two where her childhood friends when she was a cub. No wonder she couldn't recognized them. It's been 8 years and they had changed a lot. Like all boy that become men, they had grown a lot. Still, even if they were friends, she was in a situation where they might turn on her for her choose of mate. A whine came from the wolf they held. "Koda! How dare you attack Luz Wahya!" The pony hair guy demanded at the whining young wolf. He then turn back to her and slowly made his way toward her. Showing his hands in front of him to show her that he means no harm. She let him come close, her scenes were calming down. Once he came close enough, he dropped down to the ground on all fours and crawled closer to her and with his human tongue, he started to licked the front of her muzzle. There was a gasped behind her. "Please forgive him Luz." Maaran begged as he licked her muzzle, asking in the wolf way for forgiveness or mercy. Luz sighed in her head in defeat. She turned to the other guy, her childhood friend, named Jai, as he too came to her on all fours and began to lick her as well.

"Welcome back Luz." Licking was also a way of greeting to the Superior of the pack. Why they still did that to her, she did not know. For she long ago left the pack. But it seemed that they still are willing to protect her.

"Tha-that's my Luz you are licking or kissing!" The guys look over Luz toward Ayame. She also looked over and saw anger in his yellow-green eyes. But not at her, but at the guys. Luz chuckled. She turned away from the guys and walked toward Ayame.

"_Licking is begging or greeting, my love."_ Now it was both men from behind her that gasped. _"I need to change."_

Once Luz came out of the bushes in human form and fully clothed. She turned to Maaran, Jai and the young wolf. She glared at the young wolf who was glaring at her.

"Cub, Let you know that you were lucky they came to save you, for you would have been dead by my fangs. Best you don't push my patients." Luz warm as she stood tall and proud before the wolves.

"Ayame, I want you to meant my childhood friends, Jai and Maaran. Maaran and Jai, my mate Ayame Sohma." Ayame arm found his way on her waist. A show of possessiveness and a small smile of satisfaction on his lips. Jai and Maaran greeted Ayame as he did too. They would turn to me with a questionable look of his appearance. Making Luz laugh. "No he's not gay." Ayame laughed. He did study some English for these last few months before coming here. That sneaky snake plan to come to America all along. And it seems that all his work paid of. He was understanding what they were talking about. Maaran and Jai then came to there luggage and took them in there hands. "We can carry-"

"No Luz. It's the least we can do." Maaran said and gave her a sad smile. "You didn't tell us you were going to return." They began to walk down the route once again. But the young brown wolf, named Koda, leaped into the bushes and disappeared.

"I wasn't ever going to come back." Luz mumbled under her breath. Sadness fell on both men. "You know the reason why Jai. Maaran." Luz finished with a sigh.

"Still, visit us or at least a damn letter to let us know you were freaken alive!" Jai said with anguish as he glared at the floor. Luz nodded in disagreement.

"_He_ would have traced me if I did." Both man sighed. Ayame gave a questionable look at her.

"You mean your father right?" Luz nodded. Then they stopped. They now stood in a camp of houses that were hidden in the trees. The Wahya Camp. Where her father and mother lived. Where the wolf pack lived. She was now nervous. Making both male wolves nervous too. A female mated wolf being insecure was bad, for the slightest movement of uncertainty might trigger the female wolf. Both male wolves came to her and licked her lips. Begging her to calm. She felt Ayame's arm tighten on her waist. Showed that he wasn't fond of the whole licking, but at last, he relaxed his arm. Understanding it was part of being a wolf, part of her. He will welcome it weather it was a male or female licking her. She loved this man. He was perfect.

"Please Don't be like this Luz." Maaran begged.

"Meet your mother, she will be happy to see you." Jai said. Her mother. She's been so worried about her father, that she did not think of her kind hearten mother. At least now she has something to look forward too. Luz nodded in defeat and relaxed. Both wolves sighed.

"This will be one heck of a day." Jai commented. Making Luz tense again. "Dammit I should have kept my mouth shut!"


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"_Wait up! No fair! You guys are faster then me!" A young girl with silver long hair yelled as she ran passed familiar trees and rocks. Her yellow pricing eyes shine off as sunlight hit them throw the leaves of the trees. _

"_Blah! You should be able to keep up with us Luz!" A young gray hair boy yelled back as he looked back to see the young Luz falling behind. Pityness filled in him as he saw her struggle to keep up with them. "Lets slow down guys." Young Luz finally caught up with the 3 young wolves._

"_Thanks." Maaran sighed._

"_You know we are doing this so that you can be a strong she wolf, right Luz?" Luz nodded as a bright smile claimed her lips. The smile that could make any young boy blush. But out of the 3 young male wolves, only one affected him. As the other only smile back as a loving brother kind of smile. Yet she was unaware of her affects for the other young wolf that was only 2 years older then they were._

"_You will make a great mate one day Luz." With those words said, her bright smile fades fast then an ice cube on a hot day. Saying those words, the young male wolf felt bad. Ruining her cheerfulness was the last thing he wanted to do. "But don't worry about it Luz! You are only 12!" Instead of making it better, it got worst. Not only was her smile gone, but her eyes filled with sadness that would make anyone cry of the sad face the young Luz held. The young light brown hair boy gives up, he's only making things worst._

"_Four years." Barely a whisper was heard of the young Luz's lips. All 3 boys stops when they noticed that she had stopped. They turned to her with worriment filled their eyes. "I only got four years more and then I will be..." _

"_Why must you be sad Luz? Four years is still-" "I won't see you guys!" Luz yelled in anger as tears fell to the ground._

"_What do you mean you won't see us?" The kind young Maaran asked as he came over the Luz and started to wipe her tears with his hand. "We will always be with you Luz! We will always see you, so don't worry." Jai then came to her as well and ruffed her hair with a grin on his lips. _

"_We are your brothers forever! We will protect you no matter what!" Then the young light brown hair boy came in front of her and brought her into his arms. _

"_I will protect you Laz. So don't worry, nothing will hurt you." A smile of gratitude formed on her pink lips._

"_Thanks you guys so much! You guys are the best!" She brought them into her arms in a group hug. "Maaran, Jai and Sitka."_

But they couldn't protect me. If it was they whom I was to run away for. I had to pick one of them to be my mate. And I couldn't. I juts couldn't! They were-no they are my brothers! We may not be by blood, but our bond was strong enough! Even if they talked to my father that they love me as a sister, he declined it. But Then I was betrayed. He betrayed me. He stood forward and...

_Soon to be 16 Luz, 16 year old Maaran, Jai, and 18 year old Sitka sat on the ground in the woods. A fire was lid in the middle. Trees surrounded them as the cold winter wind blew through them. Darkness with bright shines covered the sky. Luz would have been laughing and dancing if it were not for her serious father that sat next to her kind hearten, yet worried mother and grandfather as he played the flute of many generations that has been passed down. Even the flute that used to brought sleep to the young wolves didn't have the power to calm them down this time. Not when her father was there, not when she wasn't calm. Yet he still played. But no smiles return. Then the flute's sound died down. How she wished it stilled played, for then, her father wouldn't talk._

"_Now, we have gather here to announce my daughter's future as the female wolf in 300 years. A miracle that was blessed down to us." He then turned to his daughter with proud-ness in his eyes. Yet that man didn't know the pain he was causing her. Taking her freedom from her. Her rights. Her choices. Her voice. "She has grown into a beautiful lady. She will make her mate proud and happy." A growl wanted to force itself out of her, but she held it back. Her wolf wasn't happy. She was meant to roam free. Run as a free wolf. Not chained like a dog and pulled when ever he called her. The her father stood up._

"_A young wolf came to me one day and asked for my daughter's hand in marriage." Panic reached her eyes as she stared down to the ground. "I was proud that this young man was the one to ask for her, for I know that he will make my daughter happy and protect her with his life. They will make a strong breed and re-power the blood of the spirit wolves that has protected us for centuries." The she heard each step he took toward her. His foot-steps were loud as an echo in an empty room. Then the echo stopped as he stood in front of her. "My daughter, stand up." Her wolf inside growled as it bared her fangs, but she stood up with her eyes still on the ground._

_**Please, don't take my freedom.**_

_He took her hand and moved her forward. She walked behind him in silence. Her voice emptiness. A mindless doll. "Stand up my soon-to-be son"_

_**Cover my ears...**_

_Gasped were heard from behind her. But she didn't dare to look up, she still begged in silence. Still hope from the impossible. Then a mach larger hand landed on her hand. Slowly and hesitant she forced her eyes to meet the owner of the hand._

_**Cover my eyes...**_

"_Sitka..." His name came out hesitant and suprice. A pain ached it's way into her chest as her eyes filled with sad, hurtful tears. "You.."_

_**Tell me these words are a lie...**_

_**It can't be true...**_

"_Don't worry Luz, I will protect you." He said with a smile as he wiped her tears with his other hand. Making her achness hurt even more as she realized that he betrayed her. Betrayed her love of a brother. Who claim to protect her, that nothing would hurt her, yet, here they are. She ached with pain in her chest. He had hurt her. He went behind her back and to her father. He hurt her._

_**That I'm losing you...**_

_**The sun cannot fall from the sky...**_

_More tears came. Her pain growing more. A small sob came from her mouth. Her human side cried in pain while her wolf growl in anger. Betrayed. "Ah, tears of joy!"_

_**Can you hear the heavens cry**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_Her wolf turned back to the man that took her freedom. His happiness shine out as she drowned in the deep Ocean. "A joyous night! Let us celebrate out future of tomorrow!" She tired to pull away from her so called friend, but his hand tighten on her. She looked back at the ground. She needed to get away. She needed to run into the wild of the forest. She needed to climb on the highest hill and cry. She need to shout her pain. She needed to howl to the moon. She need to howl her sadness out._

_**Please tell me these words are a lie...**_

_No, it's happening. But wait. There's still a way, there's still a small flicker of light in the darkness. But it will hurt her to leave them. But she would o anything, for her freedom. She will find freedom, she will live as she wanted. She was ready to leave for a new life. Of course she couldn't do it alone. Her yellow eyes stared into brown wise eyes. Her grandfather nodded. She looked back at the ground. Yes there is still a way out. _

Luz was brought out of her memories as they came to a halt in front of a house. But it wasn't the house that made them stop. It was a man that stood in front of the gate. Blocking their entrance to the house. This man had also wolf scent on him. He had long light brown hair that stopped on his shoulders. He was tall and board. His skin was tan-ish, most was covered in a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. But what stood out of him of all was his eyes. Blue eyes that hunted her when she was young. The same blue eyes that filled her with achness and pain all those years ago. She remembered that pain. Only one person could have hurt her that much. That young boy that was her friend and brother, and who had betrayed her. But the happiness she found, Her sun that shine her sky, Ayame, filled her heart with joy and forgiveness. There was still a small flicker of pain, but not as much when she was 16 year old. Now she could face him.

The man began to walk toward them. Both Maaran and Jai moved to stand in front of her but she held them back with a movement of her hand. She stood tall and proud as he stopped in front of her. His blue eyes scanned her face. Looking for a trace of the 16 year old girl that long has grown into a beautiful woman. He didn't expected to see her ever again. The last time he saw her was that night of the announcement of their engagement. She disappeared that night. And now, here she stood after 8 years of searching. Then something brought him into confusion. A smile formed in her lips. That smile that he didn't see that night. That one smile that faded as she got closer to age 16. But he did saw betrayal in her eyes that night, bit now...

"Luz it's good to see you again." Luz nodded.

"That it is. You have grown a lot Sitka." He smiled a sad smile.

"That happened when you don't see a person for a long time." Her smile disappeared for a second, but was back as it left.

"Yet we got time to catch up don't we." She turns away.

"Luz why did you-"He stopped once he noticed the guy that stood beside her. His arm moved toward her waist and laid there as he claims her possessively yet he was calm with a smile. He saw that once she turn to the guy, she returned her smile, but it shine more brightly. That shine was called love. The once he wished to bring her that night. He was supposed to be the one beside her, he was supposed to make her smile like that, yet this Asian man was here. He was doing what he couldn't. He took a step back as she turned to him. He knew what she was going to say, but he didn't want to hear it.

"Sitka, I want you meet-" "**Don't say it!**" "-My mate, Ayame Sohma." He roared with agony as he rushed forward and pushed Luz to the ground.

"Luz!" the 3 men cried. But she held her hand to them in a matter of a stop. She stared at the blue eyes of the man on top of her as he glared down on her. She made her face emotionless. Neutral. She knew he might do this. Get his answers out of her by force. The answers now that she would be willingly to give.

"Why. Why!" He demanded as he began to shake her from her Chinese dress. "Why did you left! Why did you leave us!" He stopped as he stared into her eyes with pain. "When I said I would protect you..."

"Sitka, You know why I left. I left because one of my three brothers betrayed me." Then she smiled and lightness shine in her eyes. "And I mainly left for my freedom." With both of her hands, she pushed him slowly off her. She stood up and patted the dirt of her dress. The guy called Ayame, came to her and helped her get the dirt of her. She turns to him and gives him that smile again. Then her arm surrounds the guy's waist. "And I found my mate in a place where I at least expected." He couldn't take it anymore. He got on his feet and rushed to the guy. He pulled him from the front of his....dress? Who cares! He pulls him from the front of his dress up to his face.

"I was supposed to be the one to make her smile like that!" The guy just stared at him, not trying to get away at all. "I was supposed to make her happy! I was supposed to protect her! Not you!" He pushed the guy away and he stumbles, but Luz's hands steadied him. "Not you. It was supposed to be me dammit!"

Before Luz could warn Sitka from touching her mate, Ayame spoke in his broken English.

"I ra-ve her. Shi may-ke mi happy. Ande I tu her. We wi-re be happy antir we die."(I love her, She makes me happy. And I to her. We will be happy until we die. "The Japanese people can't say the L, the close thing to it is the sound of the R") He declared as his arm found it's way to her waist and brought her tight to his chest. Sparkles surrounded the couple as they both smile at each other and look into each others eyes. A green jealousy raged within Sitka, but held himself back. He knew that if he were to attack the guy, not only would he face the wrath of Luz, but the clan as well. But he knew it. He knew it was his lost. He made her run away from him. He knew she loved him as a brother, not as a man. Not the way he loved her. He did the wrong last time. But this time he can make it right.

"Please forgive me Luz." He dropped down to the floor and crawled to her. "I was wrong. But I don't want to lose you. Please forgive me." A smile formed on her lips.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Sitka bowed his head down in relief.

"Thank you..." Then he stands up and looks over Ayame and points at him. "I am not giving up! I will steal her from you and I will be the one to make her happy!" He declared to a shocked Ayame. Ayame turned to Luz and started to say things in Japanese. Making her 3 childhood friends confusion of the language.

"What is wrong with him! Did I not make it cleared that you are mine and that we are going to live happy ever after?" Luz chuckle at his pouting face. He was so cute at times.

"You wanted to come here. Don't think This was going to be a walk in the park my love." Ayame' s pouts becomes into a mischievous smirk.

"Hahaha! My English may be bad! But Actions speak louder then words!" He brings Luz face with both his hands and covers her lips with his.

"Damn that gay bastard!"


	11. Chapter 11 FIXED REAL CHAPTER

Chapter 11(FIXED Thanks to Ki-Kat-Kitsune!)

This patio is the same as always. Luz's passing thoughts as she looked around as they entered the gate that lead to the huge house. A large wooden table was at the side with wooden chairs. A tree offered shade with it's branches as it extended over on top of the wooden furniture. The ground as it's natural state, no cement over it. Green grass that was cut short filled in some spots around the front house. Rose bushes surround the house with full bloom red, yellow, and white roses. Her mother has always loved roses and bright 'happy' colors. This place that held so many memories.

"Not much has change as you can see." Maaran's voice brought her back from her memories as she nodded. Then a gentle breeze blew there way, she caught an unfamiliar scent and this scent was really strong, so this unfamiliar person either lived her or spends their time a lot here. Either way, it didn't matter to her. No, she was here to see her mother and of course, there's no way she could help it, her father. Luz turns to the man that held her from the waist.

"It's not too late to turn back-" Ayame puts a finger to quite her.

"I'm not changing my mind love." He moved his finger away and winks at her. "Either way! We come so far, why turn back now! Hahahaha!" _Maybe, because I don't want to see my father? _Either way, she sigh in defeat. She was going to have to face him after all. There was a push from behind. She looked over to see Jai with a cocky smirk.

"Don't tell me you have turned into a dog with it's tail between their legs?" That did it. A low and most offensive insult to give to a proud wolf. A threatening low growl escape from her throat. He backs up with his hands in surrender. "Don't get mad at me! Maybe if you would do more walking and less excuses, I wouldn't see it like that." Luz ignores him as she turns back and walks (stomps) to the door and knocks without a thought. I will show him for calling me a mutt! Not that I think badly of Shigure of course. He's a human after al- The door opens and behind it was a young boy. He had black hair, cut in layers and brown skin. He looked to be age 10, give or take, wearing black jeans with a red tight-ish shirt. But his eye's were what got her attention the most. They were golden yellow. And his scent was unfamiliar, the same unfamiliar scent that she caught just a few minutes ago. The boy gaze studies her for a few seconds and then looks behind her and smiles.

"Uncles Ran, Jai and Sitka!" The boy steps aside and runs to the men behind her. But her attention was once again caught away from them.

"Nahi (Na-he) _Quine es_?" A woman's voice came inside the house. Luz took a step back, her mind thinking many possibilities of either her reaction when she see's her or to escape now. But they all fly out the door as the three men, Ayame, Sitka, and Jai, take hold of her arms and back when they saw her retreating form and held her in place. Not that trapping her helped her in anyway. Her wolf started to panic._ Trapped! Need to get away! Trapped! Need to fight! _Her wolf-side thoughts races through her mind as she felt her human teeth sharpen and start taking form of fangs. Her pupil turned small and round as her eye size started to shrink. A low warning growl was heard.

"Shit, her wolf side is taking over! Maaran move back with Nahi!" Sitka's voice was heard and the hands on her arms and her side started to tighten. She started to trash around. She felt their panic. It gave more confidence to her and she trashed more.

"She's a wolf?" A young voice asked but was ignored as Luz started to crouch low, but was brought up again forcefully. A voice whispered in her left ear.

"You need to calm yourself Luz. Or you are going to hurt people that you will regret." Whose voice was that? Jai? Doesn't matter I- no It does. Hurt. Regret. Regret what? Luz calmed a little as she tried to think what Jai's words meant.

"Love calmed down, I am right here with you." It different a language. Wait, it was Japanese. This voice, _His_ voice. Yes She knows who this is.

"Ayame?"She whispered. Not sure what was going on. Uncertainty was heard in her voice of course. Then she felt warm lips touch her right cheek.

"Yes Love, I'm right here. Calm down." She took a deep breath and let it go. Her fangs slowly turned back to human teeth. Her eyes turned back to normal size.

"Whoa, what happened to me?" She asked dissily.

"Your Wolf side was taking over. Must have been your nervous that gave her control." Jai explain. "I take it it was a your first time that has happened?" Luz nodded. Her body felt so tired and it went numbly on the guys. It felt like 100 pounds on each of her legs and arms. A sharp pain on the side of her head irritated her.

"I'm stressed out." She weakly says. And she hate's it with a passion. She was never weak, well never showed it anyways. But the steps that voice that came from inside echo louder and louder in her ears. That woman was seconds away from reaching them and she couldn't truly escape now.

"Eh? Jai, Sitka, and Maaran? What are you three doing here?" They all turned to the woman at the door now. She had dark long brown hair. Some hair of old age was visible as well. Her skin was a fair pale color and well taken care off. She had honey brown color eyes, first sign that she was human with no spirit animal bond with. Then her honey color eyes stared back at golden yellow ones. They both just stared. No movement was made from both. One was stressing out, the other she didn't know, but she didn't want to find out either. She pushed back on both man that held her. But she didn't move much. Men were better at strength. This only made her growl low.

"It's time for us to go." She growl. "I don't feel welcome and I don't want to get my mate killed."

"They won't try to hurt-"

"_Mija? Eres tu?" _There attention was back to the woman who slowly was taking steps to them. Unsure. But when she said _mija_, it seems that she recognizes her as her daughter. She was trapped to face her mother. The guys wouldn't let her go. She has to do it now.

"Yeah...It's me mama." Next thing she knew, she was gasping for air while her mother's arms were crushing the air out of her.

"_Mija! Miya_! My little girl! Your here!" Her mother started to cry in her breasts. Then pulls away and looks from her head to her toes. It seems that she doesn't hate her. No she missed her as a matter in fact. But she left. She should hate her. She has too. Yet this woman was smiling a big smile with tears in her eyes.

"You have grown a lot. You even got your grandmother's big breasts." Both her hands go underneath her breasts and left them up. "They are big." She then squishes them softly in her hands. "And soft! How you have grown!"

"I have notice that. She deferentially has change from when she left." Jai agrees.

"They are what would make any man happy." Nods Sitka. But now, Luz was deep red from embarrassment. Not only was her male friends commenting on her, but her _Mother_ was the one that started it.

"Mai-ne!" Ayame's broken English flies across them. His arms encircle around her chest, making her mother let go of her breasts, and he tighten his hold on her as he nuzzle her red heated cheek with his. "Mai-ne boo-batsu. (Mine Boobs)"

Her mother stares blankly at Ayame as he stares blankly back at her. Nothing moves. Only the wind blows by, making the leaves fly pass them. Luz clears her throat.

"Mama, this is my-"

"Don't say it!" Sitka growls.

"-Mate, Ayame Sohma." Luz finishes as Sitka growls at her and her mate.

"Oh! He's a guy?" Her mother comes and puts both her hand on Ayame chest. She starts patting him, looking for a woman's chest. "Mm no breast." She then looks down to his torso. "I think I should make sue-"

"No mama! He's a male. I would know." Ayame chuckles and places a kiss on Luz's lips.

"Of course you know, love. We are humping like bunnies after all! Hahaha!" Ayame declares as he hugs a blushing Luz. Though Her mother and friends don't know why, since he spoke Japanese. But her mother recovered fast.

"Well then. Welcome my son-in-law! Thanking you for taking care of Luz." She comes and hugs Ayame as he returns it back. "Thanking for protecting her when I couldn't." Ayame looks to the side to see her crying. She then lets go fast, wipes her tears and smiles. "But now you are back. Come in! You must be hungry! It's lunch time!" She rushes back into the house. Her mother didn't look to be 43 with so much energy she has.

Luz, with Ayame on her side, entered in the living room. Not much has changed. Same old white couches that has blue lilies designs on them, a baby blue rug underneath them, and a vase with yellow roses. They had a plasma TV, and underneath there was a game system, Xbox? Not only was the scent of her mother and father was there, but that boy's, Nahi, scent was there too.

She then look on the walls. There were pictures of her grandfather and father with her as a pup, lithely as a white wolf pup, being held by her grandfather's arms and her father beside him with a smile. Then there was another photo beside that one. It was her mother and father standing near the waterfall that was not far from there, with a black pup in there arms. Not as young as she was, maybe a 2 year old he was. This picture just ensures her thoughts about the boy Nahi. The one thing that gave him away was his golden eyes. The same ones that she has. She has counted the time she left and the age of the boy he seems to be. Either her mother was already pregnant when she left, or she gotten pregnant when she was gone. Either way, She couldn't notice her mother scent change, for one, she was worried about her father trying to get her to mate within the pack.

"Is that you love?" Ayame points to the picture with the white pup. Luz nods.

"I was born as a human, my parents and grandpapa wanted to take a picture near the waterfall, but they said I that I changed too early. Usually pups change at age 2, but I changed at 1 month. So they took a picture before I changed back." She turns away from the picture. "With my baby fur, I looked fat."

Ayame chuckles as he hugs her tight to him. He leans down and nuzzles his cheek with her in an loving affection way and sighs in pure content as she leans to him and returns his hug. He was happy that she was finally calm and comfortable. He has felt how her back and shoulders were tense. Backing away and crowding away. He hated to see her that way, not because she was showing weakness, it was that he was the one that exposed her to it. She was always a heart warming person. Very calm and joking at the same time. But today he has seen nervous, angry, crowding, and unsure of herself. But now she was that heart warming person again. They were finally alone.

"Did you know that boy is a brother of mine?" She asked as she nuzzle on to his chest. He nodded.

"He has your eyes." Then he looks confused. "I wonder why Oka-san hasn't said anything." She then gives him a warm smile. That smile that always makes his heart speed up. That innocent smile that awakens the dark passion in him. Sure they are humping like bunnies, but it's not only sex to them, they are making love. Sharing there love to one another. Becoming one. But sadly he could not tackle her to the ground and make love to her. This was not in his apartment, nor his shop, nor her shop...nor Hitori's office(When he's not around.).

"I guess she is too happy to remember things like that. But she will soon." Luz whispers as she leans closer to him, then stops an inch away from his lips. He couldn't help but lean toward to claim them, but she backs away with a smirk on her lips. "This is my parents house. You need to behave." She then breaks away from their embrace and walks away. With her hips swinging temptingly away. Many thought passed in his mind. Either drag her out of the house and make love, or tackle her and drag her back tot he living room and make love. Even if it was her parents home...F that! I will have my way!

Ayame runs toward where Luz disappeared to and comes face to face with Sitka. A real turn off.

"You horny bastard. We could smell your arouse from a mile away." Ayame chuckle nervously. He forgot that it was not only Luz that was a wolf and could scene him, but now he has to be careful with these other wolves. He would not get his way easily as it seems. He then heard her chuckle and he look over Sitka to see her beside her mother. She still has that smirk and her eyes glowed. A Challenge!

"My dear, I will win this challenge you have imposed on me. And I will have you by tonight! I will be winner that I am sure! Hahaha!" Ayame declared in his native language. Luz slightly blushed while the other were once again confused by the stranger Japanese man.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_ I have gotten a message telling me that Kana (Hatori's formal love) is not a lesbian. For those people that don't know, Kanna is not the same person as Kana, there is a difference in the way it's pronounced with Kanna and Kana. So don't confuse them.

* * *

_Japan _

_2:33 pm_

_Sohma Estate_

Kanna nervously entered into the room where they lead her too. They said that the master of the estate would see her and here she was. It took some days to convince them, but her stubbornness paid off. As she left the light and entered into the darkness of the master's room, fear started to creep up her spine. The people who live here have told her that he was evil and he will hurt her. Then that Ayame's friend, Hatori, told her to leave and never come back there. But of course she made it in. He couldn't stop her, not when she has gone this far.

_This is all for you my Lady. I hope one day you will forgive me. I love you too much to let you go..._

"What do you want woman." A dark emotionless voice echo in the room. Kanna wince with the sudden male voice in the dark room. She couldn't even see him. "You are wasting my time you insect!" Insect? What the hell?

"How dare you-" She felt something flew right by her and then she hears broken glass. She swallowed deep and remembered why she was there. "I beg forgiveness. I come with some information that might bare significances to you." She heard movement in front of her. Then a slender hand gripped on her chin and she was forced forward harshly, making her wince in pain.

"Now tell me. How is someone as pitiful as you would have significant information?" She debated whether to answer him or not. Which she deeply regrets as his grip on her chin harden in pain. "You will regret ever coming here you piece of sh-"

"Ayame Sohma plans to marry!" Everything stopped. No movement. No sound. Even the grip on her chin loosen, which she was grateful for. Then his hand leaves her chin. Before she could breath relief, her hair was pulled up, making her stand to lessen the pain. "Let go of me!"

"Tell me where did you hear this from!" The master demanded as he pulled her toward him. "Tell me now!"

"I-I heard Ayame Sohma as he was with his Fiance and his friend in the room!" Her hands tried to pull his hand off her hair. But he wouldn't let go. "Release me!"

Then, with force unknown, he pushed her to the ground and she landed hard. Sadly she also felt sharp pains as she fell into the broken glass. She screamed.

"What's going on?!" The doctor ran in and looked around. "Oh no." But Kanna attention was on something else. Her back trembled with pain and she felt something warm and liquidity slid down her back. Probably her blood. She wince when she felt a hand on her shoulder thinking it was the master of the house. "I warned you, and now look at yourself."

Kanna looked away in defeat. He was right. Not only was he that warned her, but many as well. Still she wasn't going to give up on the love of her life. Not without a fight.

"Hatori." Both Kanna and Hatori turned to the man that stood next to the open door. Now Kanna could see him clearly. He was a young guy with short dark hair with long bangs. Maybe 19 year old wearing a lose Yakutas. But what suprized her the most was the darkness in his eyes. So much hatred. So much anger. "Did you know Ayame was getting married without my consulted?"

"Akito-"

"Answer me!" The master, Akito, demanded as he took steps toward them. "Did. You. Know. He. Was. Getting married?" Each word got more and more lower. Hatori stood up straight and looked directly at Akito.

"Yes." Slap! Akito's hand print was on Hatori's right cheek. Akito then took hold of Hatori's front coat.

"I want him here now! Bring that bitch as well!" He then pushes Hatori away. Hatori quickly take hold of Kanna and make there way to the door. "What the hell is taking you so long! GET HIM NOW!" Hatori shuts the door fast. They hear something crush on the other side of the door. What the hell was wrong with him? Why so much anger? He was a monster. And he wanted Lady Luz as well.

_What have I done?_

* * *

_Dammit it all. _Ayame cursed for the 20th time this day as he once again, failed to drag Luz out of the house. She was a sneaky wolf. That was for sure. She would go hug Jai for protection and they would start to play video games. Once she got bored she would walk out of the living room, where he would hide, waiting for her to be alone and his taking. Yet Sitka would always pop out and say. "You horny Gay Bastard!"And Luz would make a run for it. But now he has his chance. She was sitting next to a large window, with no one around. She seemed to be lost in thought as she stared into the orange sun-setting sky. As he sneaked behind her, with his arms wide and spread and then he slowly encloses on her, now all he had to do was-

"Food is ready!" Ayame jumped 5 feet up as Luz's mother yells behind him. Luz snaps her gaze toward them. Stares blankly at him, then her sexy smirks starts to form on her red kissable lips. Those lips he so desires. But unfortunately today, everybody seemed to be against him. He hung his shoulders, his head falls and stares straight to the ground, and he finally sighs in defeat. He heard her chuckle, yet he would not dare look at her in her triumph. He hears Luz's steps and they stop in front of him. Shame makes him turn away from her, but warm arms encircle around him and holds him still.

"You dummy." Ayame slightly flinches. Though he knew she saw it. "Even he you didn't win the game, I was still going to you at the end of the day." Ayame snaps his gaze to her. Disbelief in his eyes.

"What?!" She chuckled. "Then why did you denied me and challenge me?!"

"Because I loved the way to worked so hard trying to get me love." Ayame couldn't believe it. After all that, he still get-

"I said the food was ready!" They both sweat drop as he hurry there way to the kitchen.

* * *

They all ate in silences. The long wooden table fit for 8 people. Ayame, Luz, and Sitka sat at the right side of the table, while on the left side, Maaran faced Ayame, Nahi faced Luz and Jai to Sitka. Her mother sat on the far end of the table. All the seats were filled in, expect one. Though Luz didn't doubt that that side of the table belonged to her father, but lucky for her, he was here . He was out fishing with her grandfather in a lake pretty far from were they were. And looking at the hour, they might be camping there. Ayame said that that was just running away, and that she would have to face him someday. But she was hell as glad that that someday wasn't today.

"Luz?" She was brought out of her thoughts as she turned to her mother. But she was not sitting on her chair, she was behind Nahi, with both hands on each of Nahi's shoulder as he stared at his mother in question. She didn't not only had her attention, but everybody in the room as well. "And Nahi, I have to tell you both something." Ah, the "This is your younger brother" thing. _Too late for that mom. _Still, she will go along with it.

"Oh? And that would be what?" Luz asked. Her childhood friends gave her We-know-that you-know stare. Though she ignored it.

"Nahi." Her mother looks down of her younger son. "This is your older sister Luz." The younger boy gasps. Maybe because he was still young that he didn't figure it out before. Still the way her mother calls her, _'Mija', _was a dead give away. But it is also used as an endearment. Her mother then looks toward her. "He is your younger brother." Luz smiles.

"He dose looks like him." For some reason, she didn't want to her that man her father. Well not vocally. She also hoped that the males didn't noticed that slight detail...yet she felt there gaze on her again.

"You really are..." She turned to the young shocked boy. "You are my older sister?" Did she really had to confirm it? Either way, she nodded. The young boy blushed. He had been shy around her. He would be around the corner staring at her and when ever she turn around suddenly and looked at him in the eye, she would blush and run away. Though she didn't feel hurt. Didn't really care to be truthful. She doesn't really know him, so how can she care for some stranger? Not even her wolf acknowledges him. She wasn't in the pack anymore, so why care? Wolves in a pack do look after each other and protect on and other. But lone wolves only look after themselves and there mates, if they found one. Then she see's a young black spirit pup in front of her, with his tail between his legs, his ears laid back, and his head low in submission. How can he be asking for attention from a total stranger who is not bond in his pack? Blood was not strong enough to do it. Yet this young pup wanted to be acknowledged. As if she was the leader of the pack. Her mother looked back an fore between them, but neither of them acknowledged her. So she turns to Maaran.

"What's going on?" She knew it was something to do with there wolf's. For the other three stare intense at them both.

"His wolf wants to be acknowledge by her, but she's completely ignoring him. Rejecting him. Doesn't see's him as bother, nor as kin." Her mother turns furiously to her.

"Luz Wahya! He is your younger brother! You accept him right now!"

"It's not that simple." Jai interrupted her, With his eyes still focus on both the blood bond wolves. "She's not pack anymore. She left us years ago, so her wolf doesn't need to acknowledge him as she would if she was in the pack. We were lucky that her wolf recognizes us because we were once both in the same pack and knew each others scent. But he was born once she left. So his scent doesn't reach her. Unless he becomes a treat to her or her mate." He then turns to Luz's mother. "She can't control something that's nature of her wolf. We can't do that." Her mother eyes began to fill with tears.

"_Ay dios..."_

"Mother." Luz locks her eyes with her mother's. "It's not like I don't want to. My human heart acknowledges him as my younger brother. But I can't do nothing for my wolf. I am sorry to disappoint you." Yet her mother doesn't want to understand.

"But maybe if you try harder-"

"Why don't you understand that I can't do nothing about it!?" Luz shouts as her fist hit on the table. "You can't tell an eagle not to fly! You can't stop the sun from rising! And you can't force a wolf to mate when you want to!" On the corner of her eye, she saw Sitka finch and look away. But she was frustrated. All in her life. People wanted her to do things. Things she didn't want to do or that went against her nature. She was damn tired that her own family didn't understand! Her mother, blind on whats was in front of her, and her foolish father...They didn't understand, only the old and wise grandfather of her did. She then turns sadly to the scared Nahi. "I do see you as a human brother Nahi. Please accept with what only I can give you."

The little boy looked at her timidly. As many emotions passed over his golden eyes, did he finally nodded with a small shy smile. "It's better then nothing." Luz returned his smile.

"Thank you." Luz stands up and looks at the silent Ayame who stayed silent through the whole event. Many people would think that he didn't think anyone but himself, but if they would have seen him know, they would say that he was wise to not put himself in the event. She loved him so much, that sometimes she thinks he's too good to be real. "Love." He turned to her when she began to speak Japanese. "I need to see someone tonight." He just nodded as he stood up and followed her to the front door. He didn't asked who was it she was going to see. But he knew it was someone important to be that late of hour. Once outside on the house did he turned to her and took hold of her waist and brought her tight to him.

"Be sure to come back to me safely my Silver-Beauty."He lean down and laid his warm lips on her as he kissed her passionately. When they needed air did they finally broke from there heated kiss.

"Don't worry. I will be fine." Ayame smiled at her.

"I will always worry my Silver-Beauty." He kissed her one last time before she changed into her White wolf form and took off into the darkness of the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"_Bark!" I looked down to see a fluffy fur ball come to me. With golden pricing eyes staring at me. This pup, only born one month ago, was able to transform into her spirit wolf from. While for others, they are only able to transform at age 2. I am so proud to be her grandfather. Then this fur ball, my granddaughter and First Female wolf in 300 years, used her baby fangs and nibbled on my fingers. Bring me back from my thoughts and my attention to her. I reach toward her and picked her up with my wrinkled hands and brought her up. Her baby fur made her seemed fat and heavy, but in true, she was light, a healthy light weight. Thanks to the Great Spirits, we is a healthy pup. But I now pray to the Great Spirits for her safety, for there lies many dangers in her life, only for her mere existences. The pup started to whine making me laugh._

"_I understand." I put her down as she started to wag her tail. "I will play with you." The pup yep in understanding._

* * *

_I sat down in the table of the house of my son. My son stood and his wife sat next to me, biting her nails. _

"_Father, I had this great idea!" His son said in joy as he begins to walk back and fore. "And it will do good to the pack as well!" With all my years of living and my wisdom, I knew that it wasn't going to be good. The negative feeling was risings in the room. It was there to begin with, but rose as the wife of my son winced. But it can't be helped._

"_Then let's hear it my son." My son finally sits down in front of me._

"_I won't let Luz mate with any man." So, he plans to take her freedom. "She will mate with a wolf of the pack!" I sighed in disappointment. I thought I taught him better, but it seems he still got a lot to learn as the leader of the pack. _

"_You want to force her to mate within the pack." There was no doubt that he heard my disappointment in my old rusty voice. For his excitement disappeared and had a monotone expression. "Not only is this foolish, but dangerous."_

"_Why do you say that father? It will strengthen the blood of the spirit wolf!" I nodded in disagreement._

"_May the Great Spirits forgive your ignorance my son. But one must not temper with what they have plan for her. You are not one to decide her fate." I looked gravely into his golden eyes that he had inherited from me, and that has pasted down to his pup. "And when is the Great skies did you think of mating her when she's only 10 years?" His son stood up._

"_It's for the good of the pack. She will mate with a wolf to my liking and they will have pups. Hopefully some females ones as well."_

"_And so you plan to make her pups mate with someone to your liking as well? Have you lost your human heart enough to take her pups as well my son?" He stood in silence. His wife not making any move nor sound. It was clear that she didn't like my son's idea, yet, she did nothing. With the ways are going. They will lose her. Please Great Spirits, protect my granddaughter from her foolish father._

* * *

"_Grand papa!" Late at night. The voice of my 12 year old granddaughter woke me from my sleep. I stood up and walked over to the door and opened to see her golden eyes in tears. She rushed toward me and hugs me. Not wide awake yet, I almost fell, but luck was at my side as I was able to hold both our weight. She started to cry on me. Worriment filled inside me as I sat us both down to the floor. She found out about something. Something that will change her from here and on her life._

"_What is the matter my Fluffy Pup?" She looks up and tries to wipe her tears._

"_I-I-I just don't know what to do!" Tears drip to the floor. "D-dad want m-me t-to-" _

"_Shhh." I began to rock her back and fore and sang an old lullaby of my people. I knew that one day she would find out. I felt her body calm down. She was starting to breath lightly as I picked her up and laid her on my bed. My poor poor granddaughter. How it sadden me to see you like this. She was always so cheerful. Her bright smile always brought light and warmth into my home and to others. But now, this is the first and the beginning of her sad face. And that smile, that I know, won't shine from now on._

"_Please." I heard her whispered before she gave herself to sleep. "Please help me." I put a hand on her forehead._

"_Don't worry my Fluffy Pup, I will help you." She faintly smile._

"_Thanks Grand papa." her voice fainted away as an echo._

_Grand papa_

Grand papa

I woke from my slumber. It was a dream. No, there were memories of the past. Memories that I hold so dear to me. I slowly got up from the ground and uncovered myself from the blankets. I walked slowly out of the room, careful not to awake my son and was greeted by the moonlight. I took a long sweet breath of mother nature's fresh air and linger once again in my thoughts. It's been 8 years since I last saw my granddaughter. I have always prayed to the Great Spirits for her safety and protection. When thought I was the one to drop her in the air port with a fake name, I don't feel any guilt in what I did. I did what any grandfather would have done to save there grandchild from their grave ending. And I miss her dearly. But I am happy that she now roams free and wild as she should have been in the beginning. I, being an old wolf myself, also yearn to run freely as well. But now here I am, giving my wisdom to the now younger wolves in the pack. But I also need breaks as well. Spending time with my son and fishing is a great break any old man could wish for. But....for some reason I dreamed of those memories of long ago. The Spirits woke me for a reason. What reason would it be other then-

_Snap _

I turned to where a broken branch was heard. But saw nothing. Only the dark woods and fog misted them slightly. Yet I feel a familiar presences in the air. The moon's light then disappeared from the clouds crossing by. But it revealed a pair of glowing eyes in the woods. Familiar glowing eyes. As every second passed, they got closes but never got out of the woods. Then the moonlight slowly shine down again and over the dark woods. There in the woods, stood a white adult wolf. I knew it was not a wolf from the pack. For there hasn't been a white wolf in years, only one white wolf he knew every well. Could this white proud wolf really be?

"Fluffy Pup?" I then heard a female chuckle from the wolf as she closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"I see that you still call me, Grand papa." My heart jumped when I heard Grand papa again. I felt joy and happiness to see her again! My little fluffy pup, now a full grown wolf standing before me in all glory. I took a few steps and then ran to my granddaughter, fell to the floor to my knees and hugs her tightly to me. I cried.

"Do not cry Grand papa. I will start crying too." I felt her lay her head on my shoulder and breath in. "I have missed you."

"And I you my child. And I you."

* * *

"Can I say something, but promise you won't get mad?" My granddaughter asked as we walked by the lake in complete bliss. Though I kind of know what she will as me, I still nodded at the wolf beside me. "Last time I saw you, you had brown hair. Now it's all gray. Why don't you go dye it?" I laughed.

"Why? Don't you like my knew look Fluffy Pup?" She mumbled under her breath of something about Fluffy Pup and that she wasn't fluffy anymore nor a pup. But that won't stop me from calling by her nickname I have giving to her. Then I turned seriously. "Not that I am happy to see you again my Fluffy pup. But what reason would you have come back?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw her ears twitch slightly.

"Maybe because I wanted to see you guys again?"

"Now. I know you would not lie to your Grand papa." She slight with her head bow down.

"My mate wanted me to make peace here." I chuckled. We both stopped and looked over the reflection of the moon in the lake.

"Your mate hm? I will need to meet him. Make sure if he is of strong gens and man enough to be my granddaughter's mate." I said darkly. She laughed.

"Now now grand papa. Even if he doesn't past your test. I love that man. And would fight to protect him with my life."

"And what if your father disproves? What will you do?" Her golden wolf's eyes snap toward me with much hate. Thought that hate isn't meant for me, but for my foolish son.

"If he so much as to threaten my mate." A low growl founds it's way out from her. "I won't hesitant to kill him." I sighed out of sadness. Sad that my only son and granddaughter now carry so much remorse in there hearts. That man, her mate, is very wise to have brought her here to come in peace. In order to fully live a happy life.

"Then we should see what will happen once the sun rises." And it won't be long too. 5 more hours, and it will be 5 am. She sees his granddaughter turn toward the woods of which she came from.

"I will head back to my mother's house. I keep trying to convince my mate for us to leave. But he is just so stubborn." I chuckled.

"Since when does wisdom is called stubbornness?" She sighed.

"I just hope it doesn't come to the point of blood." And with that, she takes off into the woods.

_So do I my child. So do I._


	14. Chapter 14 FIXED REAL CHAPTER

Chapter 14 FIXED thanks again to Kit-Kat-Kitsune

Ayame laid on the ground with the woman of his life. She had some back around 2 in the morning. Even though her intentions was for him to rest, he was just too horny to go on another day with out showing his love for her. The moment she laid to bed beside him, naked as a bonus, was when he tackled her down to the bed and finally satisfied both there hunger. Now both naked and sweaty, they laid in total peace and quietness under the dark and morning sky. Sure they are going to be sleepy as heck when they get up in the day, but it can't be avoided.

"I thought you were sleeping love." He heard Luz's voice. He looks down with a smirk on his lips.

"How can I sleep when you are out in the dark and not knowing when you will come back?" Her bright golden eyes look up from his chest to his.

"You were worried." Now his smirk turns into a small smile as his hand takes hold of her's that laid on his chest and brings it up to place a kiss. "I am sorry."

"You had to do somethings my Silver-Beauty. I understand. But one can't help but worried. I care too much for you." She gifted him with a beautiful smile.

"Your too good for me." She embraces him and nuzzles into his chest and sighs. "And yet I find myself never wanting to leave you. Aren't I selfish." Ayame couldn't help but chuckle. She thought he was too good for her? As a matter in fact, he was lucky to have meet her in his life and take her as his. She was his heaven. She was everything to him and he knew that he was to her's as well. He can never see himself without her.

"Don't belittle yourself. You kn-" _Ring. Ring_. He cell phone rang across the dark room. Both he and Luz looked at each other in question. "Who could it be at this hour." Sadly, Ayame had to get out of Luz's warm and desirable arms and go search for the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" He finally found it in his suit case and answered the phone.

"**About time! Why haven't you picked up the phone this whole time!**" Ayame pulled the cell away from his ear in rapid speed. Fake tears fell down his eyes as his ears started to buzz from the loud person on the other side of the world.

"Gure! Why are you screaming at this hour!" Ayame demanded his childhood friend as he made his way back to the arms of his loving woman. She looked at him questionably when she her him call out Shigure.

"**Have you even checked your phone? We been trying to call you since yesterday!"** Ayame once again pulls the phone away to save himself from going deaf. "**You should have at least 50 miss-" ** Ayame slowly puts the phone once again to his ear to hear nothing for a few seconds.

"**Well Ayame, It's about time you picked up** ."

"Hari!" He was glad to hear his calm and wise childhood friend once again. Ayame smiled. "It's good to hear-"

"**You got a problem Ayame." ** his smile disappeared now. Hearing the deadly seriousness in his voice wasn't a good sign.

" What happened?"

"**Is Luz near you?"**

" Yes." Ayame answered as he looked back down to golden yellow eyes.

"**Do you have it in loud speakers?" ** He saw Luz smirk.

" She can still hear without speaker." He heard Hari sigh. It seemed that he's tired and weak from the phone. Was he sick? "What's going on over there Hatori?" Hari sigh again.

"**I didn't want Luz to know about this, but there is no helping it." ** There was a pause until he finally spoke. **"Akito had a visitor yesterday at noon. This visitor informed about your plans of marriage and it has anger Akito greatly." ** Ayame held his breath when he heard Hatori's news. Who could have got to Akito and told him before he could do anything to achieve those plans?

" Who was it."

"**Luz's worker. Kanna." ** Now it was Luz who held her breath in. Disbelieve showed on Luz's widen eyes.

" There must be some mistake." She whispered. She sat up and stared down to her hands. He could she many thoughts passing by the female wolf as she tried to reason with herself. Thinking of possibilities and what nots. Still Ayame did feel that Kanna might do something terrible. She never liked him for some reason. He never trusted her in return. Be never did t accrued to him that she might go to Akito and tel him. Now things were not going to be pretty back home. He wanted to avoid blood and pain. But knowing Akito. He won't make this easy. Hell, he was sure that Akito might even hurt Luz. If he ever did. He could never forgive himself.

"**I am sorry Luz." ** Ayame returns back from his thoughts as he heard Hatori's voice on the other end. **"Akito ordered me to retrieve you Ayame to the estate."** Damn. Not good. **"You need to get here as fast as you can." **

" But I..." Ayame looked back to the unmoving Luz. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't. Not when I know he will try to separated us. He will hurt her and I can't be apart from Luz." He shook his head furiously. "No I-"

" We will go Love." Ayame snapped his gaze toward her. Shocked as she looked directly at him with sureness in her eyes. "We will face him together love."

" Do you know what you are asking for?" Ayame dropped the phone to the bed as he took hold with both hand on her shoulders. "He is dangerous. He is really good at breaking people down and manipulating them. He will hurt you." Still he saw that she had made her mind about going back.

" The road is bumpy ahead, but we can both over come it."

" If it's a bump, then he's a really huge and spiky bump! I don't want you to get hurt!" Ayame knew that shouting wasn't him and it was useless as shaking her as well. But he had to tire for both sakes. "Please reconsider."

" There is nothing to reconsider." She took hold of his hand and kiss them with her lips. "We will over come this." He sighed as he lean his head onto her shoulder.

"**Ello? Anybody there?" ** Luz chuckle as they heard Shigure's loud voice. Luz reached behind him and took hold of the phone. She puts it in loud speaker so Ayame could still hear as he rested his head on her right shoulder.

" Hi Shigure."

"**Luz! It's great to hear you! I miss you!" ** She laughed.

" Now now. Remember, you must be faithful to my Ayame." She heard him laugh this time. Once he calmed down and cleared his voice did she knew it was serious time.

"**We want you two to both know that you guys aren't alone. You have us to support you. If Akito tries to hurt you guys, well he ganna have to get through us first." ** Luz smile when she heard this.

" You guys are the best friends one could ever hope for. Thanks. I can never repay you." She heard 'hmm' from Shigure. Oh crap.

"**If you really wanna repay me-" ** "Forget I ever said that." He laughed.

"**Get here as fast as you can. And call us too. We will be waiting." ** And he hanged up then.

" I will call to get tickets"

"What? Leave? But you two just got here." Luz's mother exclaimed when she saw both Ayame and her packing there clothing. They were able to get tickets to fly back to japan in the evening of today. They had notified Luz's mother, but if seemed she didn't really took the news well. "Is it because of me? Was it because of last night?"

"No mother. Somethings have come up back home. They need us there as soon as possible." Luz finished packing and closed the case. She picked it up and put it beside the door and faced her mother.

"But...This is your home _mija_." Luz smiled a sad smile.

"My home is now in Japan mother." Her mother got teary once again. "I don't mean to be rude mom, it's just that, things are different now." Her mother nodded.

"Can you at least wait until your father comes home."...Crap! ?she had forgotten about her him coming back home today! Luz snaps her gaze toward Ayame. She knew he understood because he had a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Love-"

"Iie." He didn't even let her finish as he knew that she would try to convince him to leave early so that they don't encounter the man of the house. Why must things go wrong?

Luz has been walking back in fore for 3 straight hours in the living room. They were sure that she had made the rug fade with so much walking as they waiting for the return of Luz's mother's husband.

"You know, I don't think he will come." Well, Luz was hoping.

"No. He is always here on-"

"Please! Just leave me with some false hope!" Luz begged as she finally sat on Ayame's welcome arms and lean her head underneath his chin and sighed. "I am too stressed out for this." Ayame began to rub her arms affectionately in hopes to ease her down. It was working. The motion and scent of him calm her nerves down as her eyes began to shut slowly. Sleep slowly making it's way-

"_Amor_! I am home!" Her eye's snapped and her nerves tensed again. She stood up and pulled Ayame along as well. They both turned toward the hall where the man should walk in from. Luz stood in front of her mate in order to protect him of the unknown. She felt her wolf awaken and stood on all fours. Fur raise in fury, her ear laid against her head, and her tail moved in slow motion behind her. They both waiting impatience and fear. If the leader of the wolf pack decided to attack her on view, she will have no choice but to fight as well. Wasn't her life just so merry?

"Honey! In the living room." Her mother answered as she got up to greet him. Luz smiled her grandfather's scent as well. The loud footsteps echo in her head as they came closer and closer toward them. She felt Ayame take hold of her hand and grip on it slightly. He lean down to her ear and whisper calm things, It's going to be alright, don't worry I am here with you. They did little to calm her down, but it was better then nothing. Finally a man appeared from the hall and stood there. She had brown skin with jet black hair. He was dressed in old faded jeans with a black long sleeve shirt. What stood out most about the man was his eyes. Golden wolf eyes. The man just stared at him with curiosity.

"Ah, visitors?" Her mother went up to him and peck him on the lips.

"You don't recognize her?" Her mother asked the man as his eyes turned toward Luz. He stared hard with intense, making Luz grip on Ayame's hand. Finally did they heard the man breath in slowly. Tasting the scent.

"So you finally came home. Luz Wahya."


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

"Honey! In the living room." Her mother answered as she got up to greet him. Luz smiled her grandfather's scent as well. The loud footsteps echo in her head as they came closer and closer toward them. She felt Ayame take hold of her hand and grip on it slightly. He lean down to her ear and whisper calm things, It's going to be alright, don't worry I am here with you. They did little to calm her down, but it was better then nothing. Finally a man appeared from the hall and stood there. He had brown skin with jet black hair. He was dressed in old faded jeans with a black long sleeve shirt. What stood out most about the man was his eyes. Golden wolf eyes. The man just stared at him with curiosity.

"Ah, visitors?" Her mother went up to him and peck him on the lips.

"You don't recognize her?" Her mother asked the man as his eyes turned toward Luz. He stared hard with intense, making Luz grip on Ayame's hand. Finally did they heard the man breath in slowly. Tasting the scent.

"So you finally came home. Luz Wahya."

Luz didn't know how to respond to him, but nodded in respond. He dose not smile as he took a few more heavy steps toward her and stood strong as the leader of the Wahya clan. His eyes started to wonder as he noticed the aging of time that has changed in her since she was a teenager. She not cowering before him as he explored, stood straight and faced him not in a challenging stand, but in acknowledgment. Once his eyes came once again to her face did she saw a slight light in them. Could he be proud?

"You have grown into a fine lady Luz." He finally said after a complete of complete silence. Luz nodded her head slowly, trying to process what's happening. She then felt a hand warp it's self on her in comfort. She felt her shoulders relax as she took a much needed breath. His eyes then stared straight into her mates eyes. She saw that confusion sprout up from the man's face. Luz looked between Ayame and him as they stared intensely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother come to her husband's side with a smile on her face.

"Isn't he handsome? He's perfect for her."

"She's a guy?" Both her grandfather and her husband exclaimed together. Both their action made her tense slightly as her legs opened, ready for action. She saw Ayame sweat drop but didn't looked bothered by their reaction. Having been used to it by now. She saw her grandfather walk toward them as he looked closer to Ayame. She calm down.

"So this the man you told me about." Luz nodded with a smirk.

"You have talked to her before?" Her grandfather looked over his shoulder to his son. "How come you didn't tell me?" Her grandfather sighed. Before he could give her answer, her mom talked.

"Now now honey. Introduce yourself to our daughter's mate."

"What the hell? Mate?" He looked deeply into her eye's with an anger expression. "I picked a better man for you! A worthy male from the clan that you could have breed-" A low and threatening growl came from Luz's trout. Her Eye's beginning to turn sharp and golden. Yet Ayame gave Luz's a smile that always melted the cold memories away. Ayame then turned toward the man but the man took a few steps back as approached him. Luz looking after him. Worried that he might be attacked, as the leader of the pack was caught suprized and they don't like that. Ayame with a smile on his face offered his right hand toward the shocked black wolf.

"Mi neme isu Sohma Ayame. Naize to mito you." Luz couldn't help but giggle as she heard Ayame's broken English. It was understandable, yet really cute. She saw the black wolf look at Ayame's hand then back to his wife as in looking for an answer. She merely smile and pat him on his shoulder as he hesitantly reached toward Ayame. Making Luz growl in annoyance.

"For hell's sake, he is not contagious." She felt his glare as he took hold of Ayame's hand and shook it, pretty hard grip from what she could see. Yet Ayame's smile widens as sparkles start to float around in joy. The black wolf sweat drops.

"Luz! Luz! Look! Look! I am shaking my soon-to-be-father-in-law!" He said in Japanese as he look over his shoulder with an excited smile as he still shook the hand faster. Luz laughed out loud.

"What the hell did he just said?" The man tries pulling his hand from Ayame, but failed. "Release me." Without being told again, Ayame simply smile and released the man. Ayame stepped back and next to Luz. Her mother turns and walks toward the hall. Leaving them in complete and awkward silence.

"err **cough**" Her mother cleared the awkward silence with her big smile. " Why Don't we head to the kitchen and have some dinner?" She said as she walked toward the hall.

"Oh ma." She stops but doesn't turn to look at her. "We need to go to Japan today, So I... am...sorr-" Luz stopped as she sore that she saw that fiery flames of hell emerged and surrounded her mother's small figure. Slowly her mother turned with a fake and shiny smile at them both.

"I have spent hours papering food for our happy reunion and I expected you guys to eat like a family." Then she giggled as she began to walk once again. "Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." Everybody gulped in they room, even her grandfather.

"Man oh man." Shigure stressful said as he walked back and fore as he waited for Akito to let Hatori out of the room. Not only was he not allowed in, but he could hear all the yelling and stuff hitting the wall. Shigure feared for his friend's health, possibly life. "I can't take more of this..." Shigure stopped his twirling and headed straight toward Akito's room. He didn't get far.

"No! You mustn't go in there!" The rabbit jump out of the corner and pulled the dog back from going to the room. "You will get in trouble too!"

"Momiji release me. I need to be in there too." Yet the blond boy decline.

"Shigure." The dog looked over Momiji toward a serious yet calm cow. "You will only make things worst for Hatori." Shigure held his breath. Then breath out.

"You are right Haru, I just need to calm down." Mojimi smiled slightly. But then it got quit. Very quit. Everybody turned toward Akito's door as it slide opened to relived a bleeding Hatori.

"Hatori!" The rushed toward him as he walked toward them calmly. Though he seem calm and relaxed, he was wounded. The left side of his face was swollen with some blood dripped down on the side of his lip. "We need to get you cleaned up."

"So let me get this straight, You guys take every hit, every scream because Akito is the master of all of you. Even though he's weak and only 19 years old?" The 15 year old girl said as she looked toward the group with confused bright blue eyes. Yuki smiled at the girl.

"Yes miss American. That's how it is." The teenager slotted. As she threw her white and brown hair behind her shoulder.

"That's just all bullshit. We would so have kicked our leader if he was like that. I will never understand you Japanese people." Yuki chuckled.

"Well, we aren't the only one's wired here," Shigure said as he cleaned Hatori's lips with a piece of cotton with alcohol. "You showing up here in a day and started to ask about Luz and the way you knew we were all animals did gave us a big fright." Once Shigura was done did he threw the cottons into a trash can. "Eww I don't even know if you have herpes. Or AIDS and I am touching your blood-OWH" Shigure crouched down as he cover his male parts with both hands and tears started to fall from his face. "You didn't have to hit me there. That's the thanks I get."

"Hm." Then there was a loud noise as everyone turned toward the punk dressed girl as her bright blue eyes showed with seriousness.

"I need to know if Luz and her mate are in trouble. This isn't only a Sohma problem anymore. So answer me." They all sighed.

"Yeah." Finally Shigure answered. "They are."


	16. Chapter 16

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-part 16-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Silence. Yes Awkward and uncomfortable silence flooded in the room as the five ate in total silence with their eyes on the food. Her mom would send glares at her husband and sometimes directory at her too. But she didn't really wanted to bond bad with daddy dearest. No. She was more concerned with the problems back at home. Not only for her and Ayame, but for their friends health too. She was almost sure that they were getting punishing in some way or form while they were sitting on a table, eating great food.

"*Cough*"

Luz looked up to see her mother once again with that scary smile that a demon wears. Fear creep up their spine. She slowly turned toward her husband. He sat straight up and a fearful smile appears.

"Dearest, why don't you talk to our daughter's mate? I'm sure we would love to know how they meant each other when our little_ 16 year old only daughter _ran from home because of a decision of the clan leader made." As each passing word she said her hand gripped harder and harder on the poor silverware on her hand. Until she realized that her grip had bended the poor and defenseless fork. "Oh dear. Might as well get an other one. Excuse me." Once she had disappeared into the kitchen did they all sigh in relief. Yet the black wolf refused to make eye contact and a conversion with both Luz and Ayame.

"I am ashamed." They all turned toward the old man as he glared at the food in front of him. "My only son ruin my only granddaughter by making decision on his own and not even giving taking her distress into mind." He turned toward the silent black wolf. "Tell me son. Had I made a wrong decision on leaving the clan to you? Was it too early for you to take hold of? Am I the cause of this misfortune?" They saw as shock and disbelieve filled his face. Then in a second, it filled with anger.

"What do you mean 'wrong decision'? What do you mean 'too early'? What I did and choose for Luz was because I am the pack leader! I am the clan leader!." He turned his glare toward Luz. Making her feel weary as she felt her inner wolf tiled her ears forward the black wolf. "I made those decisions for you because you were too young to know what you want! Too young to make important decision! You had an important role to strengthen the blood of the wolf clan!" That added oil to the already burning fire in her pan. A low and warning growl was heard in the room. "Do not growl at me you lone wolf or I will put you in your place!"

"Son!" "Honey!" Luz stood up from the her chair along with the black wolf as they both glared at each other.

"You put me in my place? Heh, I think you are overestimating yourself old wolf." This time he growl, making her smirk. "What's this? Do you not know that a leader should be calm and stable under any circumstance?"

"Luz do not provoke him." Her grandfather plead. Making her turn toward him with a small smile on her lips.

"He needs to learn that he can't control people, even if he has the power. Once he starts abuse it, the clan with fall into chaos." On the left side of her eye did she saw Ayame staring at the black wolf. She knew that he knew that with him standing meant as a treated to her.

"Abuse power? Look at what you have done!" The black wolf pointed at Ayame. "This is what you bring us? Not only a non blooded wolf, but a man that looks like he's gay! Had you gone with the decision I made, you would have given me grandchildren and made the clan proud!" The black wolf started to walk around the table toward Ayame. Ayame stood up, as well as Luz started to feel her fangs sharping on her gum, nails growing on her hands and feet.

"Son do not get any closer to her mate." Her mother warned him as she stood in front of him. Knocks on the door was heard. They saw her leave to see their guest.

"Move woman! I am going to make sure if he is even male and capable of producing pups!" He moved her aside and started toward Ayame once again. A loud and final warning growl came from Luz again. Worrisome and anger was making the wolf in her circle around in her, making it unpredictable of it's actions. But Luz knew if he got closer, she was going to lose it. "Let see if you really are a man or not Snake." His hands tired for Ayame. Snap.

"No!" Luz ran in high speed toward The black wolf as she changed into a white wolf in seconds.

"Luz!"

She jumped and was pushed off the man as he too changed into a black wolf in seconds. Once again they charged at each other. Biting off on the each others side. Blood spilling down the ground. Before the black wolf could turn, Luz's fangs rip on the back of his neck as she pulled him of his feet and threw him farther from Ayame.

"Grab her!" Luz look around to see more wolves surround the area, making her back off as they were coming toward her slowly. "Luz calm down." She showed her fangs and growl hard. Ayame being pushed back toward the corner of the room by her body as she protect him from the new wolf, couldn't do much. But he knew that he could calm her down.

"Love." He saw her ears tiled back, but didn't change her stance as the wolves closed in on her. "Calm down. They are your friends."

"They are wolves of his pack." Luz crouched down, ready to charge. "I will not let them near you."

"Release me!" Luz looked at the corner of her eye to see the black wolf being restrained by No other then Sitka. "I am your leader! Release him to put this lone wolf in her place!."

"She's your daughter for God's sake!" The black wolf froze when Sitka yelled those words. For a briefly moment, he had forgotten that she was indeed his daughter and not just some random passing wolf.

"Oh god..."

"Luz?" Her focus was turned back to the two wolves that she now was able to recognized from blind anger. Maaran and Jai. They both went down on all four and crawled slowly toward. "Please calm down. We are here." Nervousness filled in as her tongue cleaned the blood from her mouth. The blood that belong to her _daddy dearest. _She heard Ayame sigh as his tension loosen, making her calm once again. Both Maaran and Jai crawled closer toward Luz and licked her muzzle once again.

"She is not pack. Why do you beg her?" Maaran and Jai turned toward their leader.

"She is dominate." "And she is our sister." Sitka loosen his hold on their leader as she walked toward the white wolf. "And we love her."

Jai snorted. "Your love is a different kind of love. Don't group us with you." Sitka laughed as he dropped down on all fours and crawl toward the now sitting wolf as Maaran and Jai held her in their arms.

"So? Doesn't mean you guys don't love her as a woman." He then licked her muzzle as well. Ayame lean down and took Luz's wolf form into his arms as he looked over her family.

"It is taime tu go."


	17. Chapter 17

Knock knock. Echo around the hall as she stood and waited for an answer.

"Enter." echo back. She followed order and opened the door. She took 5 steps in, and got down on one knee and bow her head. "Aimee, speak."

"I have come with information regarding the female wolf, Luz." She looks up to gray eyes. "She has mated and with a man that can also turn into an animal, as well for his family branch." The old woman rose an eye brow.

"Oh? This is interesting. Where are they?"

"Japan." The old woman smiled.

"Hmmm no wonder we have never come across these people. Are they humans or animal first?"

"They are cursed humans." The old woman's eyes darken.

"That's unfortunate for them. Lucky curses aren't contagious. Now tell me, whats the problem?"

"Luz...is in trouble. The head of the family plans to hurt her and her mates. The family are worried for those two." Aimee bows her head low once again when the old wrinkly hand pets her head softly.

"You have done well my child." The old woman stands up slowly from her sitting position. "But the head of the leader cannot hurt our people so easily. That man she has mated with is now part of our family."

"Leader?" "Stand child. We are going to Japan."

"...Now?" The old woman smirk as she head her thumb up. "Now."

Luz pushed Sitka of her once again as she walked beside her friends and mate toward the airport as he kept yapping and yapping on. Things were getting too massed up both in the U.S and Japan. She was concerned with both Shigure and Hatori. She also knew Ayame was worst. He would be spacing out a lot. Ramming into people as well. She would always tighten her grip on his hand and give him a reassuring smile. But one can ever do so much.

"So what ya say Luz?" Sitka brought her out of her thoughts as she looked over him.

"Hmm?" Sitka's smile fell.

"You weren't listening!" She swat dropped and petted his head.

" ahh...yeah yeah sure." She saw Sitka recover fast and hugged her tightly.

"See? She's ok with it!" Jai and Maaran sweat dropped.

"That's because she wasn't listening to what you where saying. She would be against it if she knew." Jai muttered. Ignoring Sitka's facial expressions he did in front of Luz. She ignored there conversation once again and headed toward the woman and handed both tickets. The lady smiled then she also took 3 tickets when a hand reach beside her and gave them to her. She looked over the hand and saw it was Sitka with a wide grin. Luz looked back at the tickets that lady held then back to Sitka...She paled.

"Oh hell fu-"

"You didn't think we wouldn't follow you now would you?" She tensed up again. If wolves left the land with another wolf...

"You can't. You will be kicked out of-" Sitka interrupted once again.

"Yeah yeah, we know. But we chose you as our pack leader a long time ago." Jai hugged Luz and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"You are our Alpha now." As Jai kept nuzzling his face in her hair she was anime crying with a forced smile. _Thinks just keep getting more better...that was sarcastic if you didn't know... ah the hell with it. The more the merrier._

"Let's go." Luz sigh in defeat. All 3 boys smacked there hands with each other. Ayame looks over her with a confused look.

"They are coming with us?" He asked in Japanese. She merely smiled and nodded. His eye's grew wider and sparkle and runs to the guys. He hugs them with a smile. "I'm so happy our family keeps growing!" And he kissed them on there cheek.

"Gah! I don't roll like that! Get off me!" Sitka pushes Ayame as he laugh.

The room was dark. Silent. He hoped he was finished with him, but he knew better when Akito was mad, he would always make sure they had a good beating. He had come to him for Hatori, who was still recovering from earlier beatings. His friend didn't have to suffer alone.

"Stupid dog." Shigure cried out of pain when Akito wiped him on his back again. "Tell me where is my dear Ayame and his dead soon to be wife?" He demand as he pulled on his hair.

"P-please be patient Akit-to. They will be h-here." Shigure his as Akito threw his head down and kick his face again. Making more blood come from his mouth.

"I'm getting tired of this shit Shigure. First Hatori, now Ayame." He wip him again. "When I said I want them here." Shigure cried out as he pour cold water on him. "I meant NOW!"

"AAAH!"


End file.
